Never Will I Break
by AlwaysLoveYou
Summary: His family hated hers, but she was the love of his life, and he was the love of her life. Every year they met and they'd never talked, but this year everything changed. A lot better than it sounds R&R!
1. Prologue

A/N: So this story came into my head as I was walking around, weird how these things happen...Anyways sorry if this story sucks, I've just had some weird inspirations that never mix well and become their own stories, so enjoy! And don't ask about the title, I have no clue how it fits or if it will. But enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans

Never Will I Break

Prologue

----------------------

The ballroom music filled the room as he held her waist with one hand, and her hand in the other. She had one hand on his shoulder and the other hand in his as they continued to dance. She was fifteen and he was seventeen, their parents hated each other but smiled slightly as the two danced together. The song ended, and he stared into her emerald eyes, smiling as his face came closer to hers, but was interrupted.

"Korina, its time to go." Said her mother, holding onto her daughters arm.

She frowned as she was pulled away from him, they'd met in past years at the annual Christmas party held by the mayor of Gotham, Vince Redd. She held onto his hand until their arms could no longer reach one another, then turned and continued to walk away with her mother. She could feel him staring at her as she walked away, five years ago when she was ten and he was twelve, they'd first met, and didn't have any interest in each other. As the years went on they'd began to talk some in private while their parents were too busy talking with the other people at the party. This year things had been different, he'd matured, and she'd grown into her body.

"Richard, we need to go." Said Bruce Wayne, putting his hand on Richard's shoulder.

He sighed, and looked back once more at the girl that always took his breath away. She was no longer afraid to be herself, and she had definently matured in more ways than one. Before exiting the door, she turned around, and smiled at him before being pulled out into one of Gothams cold winter nights.

Feeling a pain in his chest, he knew his heart was breaking, knowing that the next time that they would probably see each other was a year from now on New Years Eve. He touched his lips as he remembered when the clock had struck midnight, her lips on his as they hid outside on the balcony where no one would suspect them. "Goodbye Korina Anders, I will never forget you." Whispered Richard as he walked out the back door with his guardian Bruce Wayne.

-------------------------------------------

Yea so there you have it for the prologue, that took me about a whole thirty minutes to write, but the thought had been running through my head all day, so hope you enjoyed, and be on the lookout for chapter one! Oh and please review, we all know I love it!

AlwaysLoveYou


	2. They Say that a Hero can save us

A/N:So glad you thought the prologue was sweet, well yea now that I have written the prologue I'm totally lost on what to write now...And thanks for the reviews, I loved them!

Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 1-They say that a Hero can save us

--------------------

Standing on her balcony that same night, Korina Anders, who preferes to go by Kori, smiled out at the moonlight as it shone against her face. Her emerald eyes stared out at Jump City, wishing that she could see him again. Richard Grayson, she had no idea why he always took her breath away, even when they were young she could never keep him off of her mind. Stepping back inside her room, she shut the doors to the balcony, and shivered, it was a frigid night, but the thoughts of possibly seeing Richard again made her much happier.

"I thought that moving here would make life horrible." She whispered to herself as she climbed into her bed.

Kori's family had moved from Los Angeles to Gotham about a week ago, and she'd been devistated. Her father owned his own business, he owned a record company that was a big competitor to the Wayne record company. She smiled again, she could see Richard just about when ever, and could hardly wait to start school next week. Snuggling under the covers, she smiled as she drifted to sleep, him in her dreams.

-----------------------------

The week had flown by, and now Kori stood in front of the school, her aubrun hair blowing in the wind, and into her emerald eyes. Pushing her hair out of her face, she began walking into the school building, her head held high, getting stares as she entered the guidance office. One of the councilers smiled at her as she looked around the room. "You must be Miss Anders, I'm your guidance counciler Ms. Jenkins." Said the woman, handing Kori her schedule.

Kori stared at her schedule, and smiled slightly she had just realized that she wouldn't be able to find Richard right away since he was an upper classmen. He was a junior and she was a sophomore, who was getting ready to celebrate her sixteenth birthday. "Alright Miss Anders, Mr. Grayson is on his way down to show you around, so please take a seat." Said Ms. Jenkins, turning back to her computer.

Richard Grayson? He was going to show her around? Was she serious? "Um, alright." Said Kori, taking a seat, and putting her bag down. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, it could've only been two minutes but it seemed like hours. Hearing the door open, she turned to the open door, and saw him walk in. He was gorgeous, his messy jet black hair fell into his piercing deep blue eyes as he stared at her. Standing up, she smoothed out her denim mini skirt, finally taking her eyes off of him. "So you must be Mr. Grayson." Said Kori, her face turning a light red as she stared at the ground.

Richard nodded, "Yes, and you must be Miss Anders." She still took his breath away, her aubrun hair was straightened, and her angled bangs fell slightly into her emerald eyes. He couldn't believe that she was here, going to the same school as him, he'd be able to see her every day, and stare into her beautiful eyes. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Ms. Jenkins cleared her throat.

Kori nodded, "Yes, that is me." She stared at him again, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She watched him as he smiled, knowing he was probably melting inside.

"Well lets go, I'll show you to your first period class." Said Richard, opening the guidance door for her as she exited. Kori thanked him with a small smile, and waited for him to lead her to her first period class. Richard smiled at her as they walked, "Korina Anders, I thought I wouldn't see you again until December, this is quite a surprise. But why didn't you tell me that you moved here on New Years?" Asked Richard, stopping in front her her first period class.

Kori shrugged, "Because we were having so much fun that night, and I didn't want to ruin it at the thought of me leaving you again. But yes, I too thought I wouldn't see you again till December." She stared in at the class room, and sighed. In a few minues she'd have to leave Richard again for forty five minutes while they listened to some usless information.

Richard smirked, "Good reason, but you do know we won't get to spend that much time together right?"

Kori shrugged, "Who said? Our parents don't have to know."

Richard laughed, "You're making this sound like Romeo and Juliet, us going and sneaking around behind our parents' backs."

Kori smiled, "You can't hide the fact that you're crazy about me, you know you just want to take me in your arms and never let me go." She smirked, then walked into her first period english class, leaving him alone in the hall.

-------------------------------

The rest of the day flew by, and Kori was exhausted. She hadn't spoken to Richard the rest of the day, shunning him if he tried to talk to her. She felt her phone vibrating in her bag, and began searching for her phone as she ran right into him. Staring up, she saw him smile down at her, "Kori Anders, we meet again." Said Xavier Redd, the mayors son.

Xavier was in the same grade as Richard, and was also strikingly hansome. He had dark brown eyes and shaggy sandy blonde hair that fell right into his eyes. Kori smiled slightly, and pulled out her cellphone, giving him the hold on a minute signal. "Hi daddy." Said Kori into the phone, smiling.

"Kori, no one can come and get you today, so you'll need to get a ride home with someone." Said her father, hanging up the phone.

Kori sighed, snapping her phone shut. Xavier had gone to talk to Rachel Roth, and was trying to smooth talk his way with her, but he was shut down by her boyfriend Garfield Logan. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see who it was. She really didn't need to, she knew that touch, and it sent shivers down her spine everytime she felt it. "So do you need a ride home?" Asked Richard, putting his arm around her waist as he led her out the front doors.

Kori saw everyone watching them, and blushed slightly. "Um, Yea actually I do."

Richard pulled her around to the side of the building, and backed her against the wall. He put a hand beside her, and the other hand still around her waist. "I've been thinking about what you said earlier. You know about me being crazy about you and wanting to take you into my arms and never letting you go. I've come to reason with myself that this is infact very true, and its torture not being able to openly be able to be around you." He leaned his forehead against her's, and smiled.

Kori smiled, "Well too bad that we can't be together, no matter how much we want to be." Her smile faded, taking his hand off of her waist, and holding it in her own. She felt his grip tighten around her hand, smiling at her.

"We'll just see about that Anders, you know I'm full of surprises." Said Richard, putting his face closer to her's, his lips just brushing against her's. Kori pushed herself up, and planted her lips on his, then pulling away quickly.

"Richard we can't do this now, or ever. People are going catch us doing that one day, and then our parents will kill us when they find out. But for now, could you just take me home?" Said Kori, stepping away from the wall.

Richard let go of her, and led her to his car. The two of them got into his black mercedes, and peeled out of the parking lot. Kori gave him directions to her house, and noticed his hand had managed to grab onto her's again. Twenty minutes later they pulled into the circular driveway of the Anders' estate, which was looking very empty once again today.

"Woah, looks like no one is home." Said Richard, shutting off the engine, and staring at Kori. He pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, and smiled at her.

"What?" Asked Kori, feeling his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. She once again felt his lips brush against her's but this time he planted his lips on her's. Kori didn't pull back immediatly, but kissed him back instead. Pulling back, she stared at him, "Richard I have to go, and you have to leave before someone comes home and see's me with you."

Richard nodded, and watched her get out. "Goodbye Kori, I'll see you later." Said Richard, smiling at her, a plan in his head.

Kori waved to him as he left, watching his car till it was no longer in sight. Turning to the mansion, she took out her keys, and unlocked the doors. Stepping inside, she locked the doors behind her, and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

-----------------------

It was about one thirty when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Opening her eyes she came face to face with Richard. She started to scream, but he placed his hand over her mouth until she calmed down. Sitting up, she stared at him, he was in gray sweatpants and a black hoodie with black Nike tennis shoes. "Richard, what the hell are you doing here?" Asked Kori, leaning against the wall behind her bed.

"I told you I'd see you later." Said Richard, leaning in and kissing her.

Kori could feel him comming on top of her, but pushed him off. "Richard no, if we are to be together, we are not going to rush into anything."

Richard nodded, "Sorry Kori." He pulled her close, and kissed her again.

Kori smiled, and kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two of them sank into her purple down comforter, their arms wrapped around each other tightly, just staring into each others eyes. Running his fingers through her hair, he smiled, until he looked up at the clock. It said it was almost four in the morning. Sitting up quickly, he looked at Kori, "I've got to go, its later than I thought, I'll see you tomorrow though." He kissed her quickly, and escaped back out the balcony.

----------------------------

So I'm really sorry that this chapter wasn't all that great, I just wasnt sure what to write about for this chapter, but I do have things in mind for the chapters comming up! Well I'm off to work on other chapters and other stories! Toodles!

AlwaysLoveYou


	3. The Dreams are gone, The Night has come

A/N:Hehe I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter, it had lots and lots of fluff! Anyways I just got back from Bristol, I went to the Nascar race . PARTY! Anyways I got some good inspiration for this story. As always I love you all, and please Review! So as I type this I'm watching Romeo and Juliet, so um yea I'll have fun with this one...anyways I've been writing part of this chapter in a notebook while I was away and now I suddenly realize this chapter is going to be long, well longer than other chapters. So have fun reading it!

Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans...ON A STEEK! (If you've seen Jeff Dunham you'd understand)

Chapter 2-The Dreams are gone, The Night has come

---------------------------

Sunlight poured into her bedroom through the open balcony door. Sitting up, Kori stared at the open door, putting her fingers to her lips. Maybe it hadn't been a dream, it felt like one, but the sensation of his lips on her's still lingered there, and her balcony door stood open. She smiled as she climbed out of her bed, closing her balcony door, she leaned against it, thinking about what would happen today at school. Walking to her closet, she picked out her clothes, then headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

An hour later she stood at her locker, putting away her books that she'd taken home the night before. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around, and smiled at who she saw. "Richard Grayson, what a pleasant surprise." Said Kori, grabbing her books for her next couple classes.

Richard smiled, and attempted to wrap his arms around her waist, but she pushed them off. "Kori, what's wrong?" Asked Richard, taking her hand in his.

"We cannot do this here, people will see this and tell our families. It hurts me to have to hide this from my parents, but I know that I am not allowed to be with you. And I've really tried, but I can't immagine not being able to see you everyday, and watch you stare into my eyes and give me that look before you kiss me." Said Kori, letting go of his hand, and shutting her locker.

Richard leaned beside the locker beside her's "Ah, so you're concered about what our parents think. You're afraid that they'll forbid you to see me and make you marry someone horrible by force or something right?"

Kori nodded, "Yes, and they can do that. Plus then they'd forbid me to come to New Years Eve parties and other parties you'd be at, then they'd make me move, and then-" She was cut off by his lips crashing down on her's, right in the middle of the hallway.

Her books fell out of her hands, and came crashing down onto the floor beside her and Richard as she cupped his cheeks with her hands as she kissed him back. His hands slid around her waist, as he held her against the locker. She pulled away, and stared at him, "Richard, we can't do this, not here."

Richard leaned his forehead against her's, "Alright," he kissed the tip of her nose and smiled. "But you're getting a ride home from me." He stepped away, and picked up some of her books that she'd dropped.

Kori bent down to help him, then smiled. "My birthday is comming up this weekend, I'm having a huge party. All the teens in Gotham are invited, even you, my parents already approved the list, so we're good to go."

The two of them stood up, and he took her hand. "Good, that means I can spend more time with you." He said, leading her to class.

"Richard!" Yelled Kitten Moth from down the hall.

Richard groaned and turned to her, "What do you want Kitten?" Asked Richard, letting go of Kori's hand. Kitten's parents were friends with both of their parents, so anything she told them would be told to the Anders' or Bruce.

Kitten wrapped her arms around Richard, they were both in the same grade, which made Kori feel like she didn't belong. "Oh I just wanted to check up on you. You know since we're going to Kori's birthday together."

'Ouch that hurt.' Thought Kori, looking away. She watched Richard, smiling slightly as he pushed her off of him.

"Kitten, change of plans. I decided to go by myself, just so I can mingle with my friends some more." Said Richard, hoping Kitten would back off.

Kitten rolled her eyes, "Richard I'm not buying that lame ass excuse. I know why you want to go alone, its so you can sneak off with her behind your parents' backs. Now if you don't want me to tell them whats been going on, I suggest that you go with me."

Richard glared at her, "Kitten there is nothing going on between me and Kori. You can give our parents' your false story, but Kori means nothing to me, I'm just being nice to her because she's new here."

'Ouch, that hurt too.' Thought Kori, now staring at the two people disputing infront of her.

Kitten crossed her arms, "Alright, fine Richard, you can go alone. But be warned if I see you two doing anything suspicious you're so screwed." With that she turned on her heel, and walked away.

Richard turned to Kori, and saw the hurt expression on her face. "Kori, you know what I said about you not meaning anything to me wasn't true..."

Kori shook her head, "I know Richard, but it hurt to hear you say that. Not only did you say it, but you said it so easily, as if it were true."

Richard stepped over to hug her, but she stepped away, "Kori, I promise you, it wasn't true. If it were true how come I risked being in serious trouble last night to come and visit you. And why would I kiss you in the hallway knowing that we could be in trouble." Said Richard, holding one hand on her waist.

Kori looked at him, "You are correct, but it just hurt me to hear you say that. But I do wish for you to keep comming and seeing me, it makes me extremely happy." She smiled slightly.

Richard noticed the halls were becomming empty, "We better get to class." He kissed her cheek, then ran off towards his class, with her doing the same.

------------------

"Hey Kori," Said Xavier Redd, sitting down beside her at lunch.

Rachel was on the other side of Kori, and raised an eyebrow, "What the hell do you want Xavier?" Asked Rachel, crossing her arms over her chest.

Xavier laughed, "I came to talk to Kori. Its about her party." He turned his attention to Kori, and smiled, "So do you have a date for your party?"

Kori shook her head, "No, but I do not wish to have one. So if you were wanting to be my date, I am sorry to say that I must refuse."

Xavier hid his disappointment, and smiled again, "Thats alright, as long as you save me a dance."

Kori nodded, and watched him get up and leave. "Everyone is making such a huge deal about my party, my parents are the one's who planned it, so I do not even know who is all comming, other than just about everyone in Gotham."

Rachel laughed, "Well that should be loads of fun. But why don't you want a date? Everyone else will have one." Right on cue, Garfield Logan sat down beside Rachel, putting his arms around her shoulders.

Kori smiled, "I have my reasons."

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Richard standing behind her with a smile on his face. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked, taking the empty seat beside her.

"So thats why." Said Rachel, giving Kori a small smirk.

Kori kicked Rachel under the table, and gave her a smirk of her own. She turned to Richard, "Thanks for sitting with us, Xavier won't leave me alone about being my date to my party."

Richard laughed, taking her hand in his own under the table. "I know the feeling, Kitten won't leave me alone about being her date for your party either."

Kori gave his hand a small squeeze, and put her chair closer to him so if anyone wanted to look and see if they were together they wouldn't be able to see them holding hands. She turned to Rachel and Garfield, and saw the smug looks on their faces, "What?" Asked Kori, rasing an eyebrow.

"Don't act like you don't like each other, don't even try." Said Garfield, running a hand through his newly dyed green hair.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Kori, trying to conceal her smile.

Rachel smiled, "You two are holding hands under the table," She watched as both of their faces flushed before continuing, "don't worry though, me and Garfield won't tell anyone, besides why would I try to break you two up? Richard I've known you forever, you're my cousin, and Kori you're quickly becoming one of my best friends. Besides my parents don't really talk to Bruce or Mr and Mrs. Anders."

Richard smiled, "Thanks Rachel, you're the best, I don't know what we'd do without you guys." He gave Kori's hand a small squeeze, then the four of them finished their lunch.

"So Kori, what's the theme of your party, or does it not have one?" Asked Garfield, leaning against the wall as the four of them stood in the empty hallway.

Kori shook her head, "It doesn't have one, its just a dance party, so it'll be really fun." She felt Richard slip an arm around her waist, and smiled.

Richard smiled at Kori, "I'm sure it will be great."

Kori leaned her head on his shoulder, "Thank you, I do hope that everyone has a great time at my party."

Richard kissed the top of her head, his arm still around her slim waist. "You don't need to worry, it'll be a blast I garuntee it."

Kori smiled as the bell rang, letting Richard lead her to her next class. It was only Tuesday, but the talk of her upcomming party was everywhere.

"Kori what should I wear to your party?" Asked Barbara Gordon.

Richard was still by Kori's side, though the two were not touching. "It doesn't matter really." Said Kori, giving Richard an apologetic look as she entered the class room.

Richard smiled at her, then went off to his chemistry class.

-----------------------

The end of the day came quickly for Kori, exiting her spanish class, which was the one class that she did have with Richard, other than lunch, but that didn't really count. Kori smiled as she followed Richard to his locker, "So whats this surprise you have for me?" Asked Kori, raising an eyebrow as they go to his locker.

"You'll see." Said Richard, spinning his locker combination. "But you'll have to close your eyes first."

Kori did as she was told, and closed her eyes, knowing Richard was probably staring at her thinking she didn't need to wear makeup, but whatever. She felt Richard put something around her neck and smiled, "Can I open my eyes yet?" Asked Kori.

"Yes." Said Richard, removing his hands from her neck.

Kori looked down at where Richard had put something around her neck, and gasped. Around her neck was a thin gold chain with small diamonds around it. "Richard where did you..."

"It was my mom's, it was one of the things I kept after she and my dad died." Said Richard, putting a hand on her shoulder and rubbing his thumb on the chain that lay on her collarbone.

"So why did you give it to me?" Asked Kori, looking up at him.

Richard smiled, "Because she tole me that she'd give the necklace to whoever I get married to, but I know that one day we'll be together. So you could think of this as a promise necklace, I would've given you a ring, but then our parents would know something was up, and I don't want anything to happen to us." Richard smiled again, and pulled her into a hug.

Kori smiled, and hugge him back as she held back tears. "Richard, this is wonderful, and I'm glad you gave me this necklace rather than a ring, because I can wear it all the time, and no one will question it.. She looked up at him and smiled, their arms still wrapped around each other.

Richard looked at her, "We better get you home before your parents wonder where you are." Kori nodded, and took his hand as she went to her locker quickly.

The drive home was rather quiet, the only sound to be heard was the song that played from the radio. It was a rather cold day in Gotham, so Richard had the heat on full blast as they pulled into her circular driveway. Putting his arms around her shoulders, Richard smiled, "Looks like no one is home."

Kori leaned her head on his shoulder, "Yea they usually are not home when I get home, but get here shortly after I arrive home." She sat up, and unlocked the car door, "I better get going, knowing my parents, they'll be here soon."

Richard grabbed her arm, and pulled her back to him, "You can't go yet, not without a proper goodbye."

Kori smiled, and leaned in to kiss him. Richard planted his lips on her's, which made her smile wider as he put one hand on the back of her neck, and began sucking at her bottom lip. Kori pulled back slightly, their noses still touching, and giggled before planting her lips on his once more, and began poking at his lips with her tongue. He granted her tongue entrance into his own mouth, and began to kiss her fiercly with passion. She wasn't sure how much longer it ws, but she pulled away, and stared at the clock, then gasped. "I have to go!" She kissed him on the lips quickly once more, then ran into her house. Richard watched her run inside, then pulled out of her driveway and onto the road.

Running up the steps to her room, Kori smiled and sunk onto her bed as she pulled out her homework. Hearing a car door slam outside about fifteen minutes later, she closed her Spanish book as she finished her homework.

"Korina are you home?" Called her mother from the bottom of the spiral staircase.

"I'm up in my room doing my homework." Said Kori, peering out of her room from her doorway, and staring down at her mother.

"Alright, just making sure that you were home. Oh and everything is set up for your party, but I do have some bad news for you." Said Lynn, making her way up the steps to Kori. When she finally reached her daughter, she continued, "Richard Grayson is comming to your party, your father said that he should be invited because it'd show that there were no hard feelings between him and Bruce. He also requested that you two pretend to get along and do some stuff for publicity, Bruce has also agreed to this, and will also be attending your party."

Kori grumbled, to make her mom think she was not happy at all by the whole Richard thing, but in all honestly she couldn't be more thrilled. "So has Mr. Wayne told Grayson about this yet?" Asked Kori, giving out a small sigh for dramatic effect.

Lynn just shrugged, "I don't know, he said he would tell Richard about this when Richard got home."

Kori nodded, "Alright. I do suppose I need something to wear for my party, so may I have one of my friends take me to the mall tomorrow after school?"

Lynn nodded with a smile, "That will be fine, make sure to take your credit card. But your father and I are both working late tomorrow, so we won't be home till about nine o'clock tomorrow night."

Kori sighed again, she hated that her parents had to work so late, but this week she could spend it with Richard hopfully. "Ok, well I will eat while I'm out with one of my friends."

Lynn nodded to Kori once more, then headed to her bedroom, and shut the door. Kori shook her head, then walked into her own room and shut the door behind her before walking over to her computer and turning on the song _Angel of Darkness_, then ran and flopped down on her bed as she drifted off into a light sleep listening to that song.

-----------------------------

It was almost midnight, and Kori couldn't sleep, it was probably because of the nap she'd taken after talking with her mom. She twirled her silver tennis bracelet around her wrist as she stared at her pitch black ceiling, which was normally white in the light. She'd turned off her computer a long time ago, so there was no more music, just silence. Hearing a noise out on her balcony, she wrapped a blanket around her, and walked out onto her balcony, and looked over, but saw no one.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she."

Hearing a voice quote this, she turned around, and there stood Richard with a smile on his face. She smiled, and giggled slightly since he'd just quoted Shakespeare. She decided to play along with it, and began speaking the part she'd remembered after playing Juliet in the school play a few years ago.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name!  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Richard gave a small chuckle, and scooped her up in his arms bridal style, and kissed her on the lips softly. He carried her into her room, and layed himself on her bed first, then layed her ontop of him as he continued to kiss her. He pulled back slightly so that her nose was still on his, "So I suppose you've been told we have to do some publicity things at your party right?"

Kori rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yea, my mom told me. But remember we still have to act like we hate each others guts, which will be very hard as though seeing as I can't hide the fact that I'm crazy about you. You can see it in my eyes, and I see it too in your eyes that you are in fact crazy about me." She kissed him so fiercly with passion, he didn't have much time to react, but kissed her back with just as much passion and as fiercly .

Running one of his hands through her long aubrun hair, he smiled as he continued to kiss her, his lips now finding their way down her neck and onto her shoulders. Kori didn't try to stop him, she just ran one hand through his messy ebony hair that fell into his piercing dark blue eyes. Richard didn't want her to feel pressured into anything more, and kissed back up her neck until his lips once again found her's.

-----------------------

Can we say aw? -Listens for chorus of aw's- Anyways, guess who didn't go to Canada? ME! We cancelled the trip, so I get to write more and update more, yay me! I guess all you have to say to two teenage girls who are bummed about not going is-"I'll give you each one hundred dollars to go to the mall and buy whatever you want." So now I have one new outfit, shoes included and forty more dollars to spend, I'm a good shopper! Sorry about that bit of stupidness, but as always, REVIEW!

AlwaysLoveYou


	4. Its my party

A/N:Thanks for the reviews, I loved them! Yes Cartoonstar, Richard is such a romantic, which could be why it gets him in lots of trouble with the ladies. The last chapter was written a lot different than I had it written out on my notebook, but it turned out better than expected.

Disclaimer:Don't own 'em.

Chapter 3-Its my party...

--------------------------

It was the day of her party, and Kori stood infront of her mirror as she curled her long hair that went to the middle of her back. Her angled bangs still fell into her emerald eyes slightly, even though they were curled. She secured her towel around her body as she got up and turned on her radio, smiling as she heard _It Don't Matter_ come on. Walking to her balcony door, she opened it, and stared out at the sunny light blue sky. She loved the view from her balcony, she loved the view even more the other night as she'd said goodbye to Richard.

_-Flashback-_

_Standing on her balcony at four a.m., Kori smiled at Richard as he rubbed her collarbone with his thumb. Taking his hand, she slipped her silver tennis bracelet off of her wrist, and onto his own. It wasn't a girly looking bracelet, so it just looked like a small silver chain around his wrist, but it was almost too small since she had such small wrists._

_"Kori, why are you giving me this?" Asked Richard, one arm wrapped around her waist, while the other went back to resting on her shoulder._

_Kori smiled as she wrapped both arms around his neck. "Because, I want you to think of me everywhere you go. No matter who you're with, I want you to always think of me, and remember how you fell in love with me the moment you saw me." _

_Sliding his other arm around her waist as 'It Don't Matter' began to play softly from her stereo in her room, he smiled. "Kori, you're silly." He looked at her hurt expression as he began to sway them both back and forth. "You're silly because I always think of you anyways. I'll never forget where we met, and how we met at this past New Year's eve party, since it was the moment I realized that I was in love with you Korina Anders." He bent down and kissed her softly, and continued his speach as he pulled away, "And there will never be another person for me to be with, I'll always be with you. Even if you think its for real, its just an act because we're not suppose to be together, but we are."_

_Everything was quiet except for the chorus of the song._

_'Nobody wanna see us together  
Nobody thought we'd last forever  
I feel I'm hopin' and prayin'  
Things between us gon' get better  
Men steady comin' after you  
Women steady comin' after me  
Seem like everybody wanna go for self  
And don't wanna respect boundaries  
Tellin' you all those lies  
Just to get on your side  
But I must admit there was a couple secrets  
I held inside  
But just know that I tried  
To always apologize  
_

_And I'ma have you first always in my heart  
To keep you satisfied _

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no   
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight(We gon' fight)  
Believe we gon' fight(We gon' fight)'

_Kori looked at Richard, and smiled, "Thank you." She stood on her tippy toes, and kissed him softly once more. Pulling back slightly so their noses were still touching, she smiled again, "This is our song, it describes us perfectly, or atleast I think so."_

_The two of them continued to sway back and forth, her head resting on his chest as he held her $close to him with his head on her shoulder. "You're right Kori, it is" Whispered Richard. _

_-End Flashback-_

Walking back into her bathroom, she grabbed her tooth brush, and began to brush her teeth. Hearing footsteps in her bedroom, she spit the water out of her mouth, and put her tooth brush away as she pulled her towel around her tighter. Walking out into her bedroom, she noticed that both her balcony doors and bedroom door were closed. "Who's in here?" Asked Kori, as she gripped her towel around her tighter.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Whispered a voice in her ear.

Turning around, she came face to face with Richard, it was more of a face to chest rather than face to face. Feeling him plant his lips on her own softly, she smiled. Pulling away slightly, she wrapped one of her arms around his neck, as she held up her towel with the other. "Richard, what are you doing here? Don't you realize how much trouble you will be in if you get caught, I mean my parents will-" She didn't get to finish her statement, because Richard kissed her again with a fiery kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Pulling away, he grinned, "What are you so worried about? Your parents arn't home, your bedroom door is locked, and I know just about every way in and out of your house." Noticing for the first time that she was in just a towel, he pulled her closer to him.

Kori giggled, "I suppose you are correct, I just don't want things to get complicated before tonight." She pulled away from him, and walked into her closet and shut the door as she put on some clothes.

Leaning against the wall beside her closet door, Richard gave a small chuckle, "Things are already complicated. Just not all that bad, but I see your point, if our parents caught us together before the party they'd refuse to let us be alone together, but if they don't see us together, we can be alone all we want because they'll think we're doing it as a publicity thing."

Stepping out of her closet in faded jeans and a black hoodie, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, you are correct, that was what I was thinking. But we have to act like we hate each other, just remember that."

Richard looked at her, "Whatever _Anders_." Said Richard with a small smirk on his face. "You're wearing that to your party?"

Kori gave him a fake glare, "No _Grayson_, I am not wearing this to my party." It was hard for her to pretend to hate him when she was so in love with him.

Richard couldn't take the pretending to hate her any longer, he knew he'd have to do it longer tonight, but for now, it could wait. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lifted her up in the air as she cupped her hands on his cheeks as she leaned down and kissed him. Finding her bed, he layed her down, and lay ontop of her as they continued to kiss passionetly, their tongues finding their way into each other's mouths. Richard slipped his hand up the front of her hoodie, and she didn't object as her hand made its way up the back of his shirt. Hearing a car door slam outside, the two of them pulled away, and Kori ran to her balcony, but saw that no one was in the driveway, it had been her neighbors.

"False alarm?" Asked Richard, as he pulled his shirt back down. Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her hoodie back down since it'd came up a little.

Kori nodded, "Yea." She turned around to face him, "You might want to go, I have to finish getting ready, and you'll have to start getting ready. My party starts at eight, and its four o'clock now." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close.

"Alright Anders, I'll go, but you might want to look for me when I get here. Because Kitten or someone else might try to come and steal me away." He rubbed his nose with her's, and smiled as she smiled at him.

"Well if they do, I might have to sucker punch them." Kori laughed at her own comment, and smiled wider as Richard kissed her softly. She kissed him back softly, and the two held the kiss until they had to come back up for air.

"I'll see you later." Said Richard, smiling as he led her out onto her balcony.

Kori nodded, "Alright." She and Richard kissed once more as he escaped off of her balcony. She watched him the whole time, until she could no longer see him.

-------------------------

As eight o'clock rolled around, Kori stood at the top of the steps in the party room. The room was huge, with shiny hard wood floors, tan colored walls, and huged windows that lead out onto a large balcony at the end of the room. It almost looked like the ballroom from _Beauty and The Beast_ but it wasn't as fancy since it was now filled with spotlights, black lights, discoballs, and many other things to complete her dance party. Walking over to the full length mirror, she studied her outfit, a white V-neck camisole top that was very tight until it hit the bottom of her rib cage, then it flared out, and landed just past her hips. Her destroyed dark wash jeans were almost too tight, but it didn't bother her, and her black three inch heels gave her a little extra height for when she danced with Richard, since he was 5'11", and she was only 5'5". Checking her hair, she made sure all the curls were tight as she added another coat of pink lip gloss.

"Kori you ready?" Asked her mother, walking over to where Kori was.

Kori made sure her makeup was alright, and touched the gold chain that layed on her breastbone, and smiled. "Yea, I'm ready."

Walking down the steps to the beginning beat of _Sexyback_, she stared out at the room of people who were already dancing. Scanning the room as she walked down the steps she couldn't find Richard. 'Maybe he decided not to come' thought Kori, sighing to herself.

Richard walked into the room, his ebony hair fell into his deep blue eyes as he stared at Kori walking down the steps. He himself was surprised that she hadn't gone for the skimpy clubbing wear that just about every girl in the room was wearing. He was wearing a dark blue polo that matched his eyes, dark wash destroyed jeans, and white Nike tennis shoes. Slipping on his sunglasses as Kori started across the room, he made his way over to her. 'Damn she's looking really hot, how the hell am I going to pull this off?' thought Richard as he approached her.

'_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

Take 'em to the bridge'

Kori turned to Richard, and smirked, "Grayson, thought you wouldn't show." She'd been talking to Babs Gordon, who had also turned to Richard, smiling to herself.

Richard let out a small chuckle, "Aw why wouldn't I show? Someone's got to show these people how to have a good time."

'_Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Take 'em to the chorus'

Kori raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Well if you expect to show everyone else a good time, why don't you show the birthday girl a good time." She hadn't meant to say that so seductively, but when she was around Richard, everything was either romantic or flirtacious.

Richard took her hand, and led her to the middle of the dancefloor, putting his hands on her sides as she put one hand on his side, and the other on the back of his neck.

'_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it 

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on'_

At first, Kori just simply moved her hips back and forth, until Richard whispered in her ear. "I know you can dance better than that." He moved his hands into the back pockets of her jeans as he pulled her closer to him, causing her to wrap both arms around his neck as she began to dance wildly.

'_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast_

Take 'em to the bridge'

Kori didn't think she could be pulled any closer to Richard, but apparently she could. As the two of them grinded against each other, Kori could see the paparazzi's taking pictures, and some disapproving looks from their parents. They wanted some publicity stunts, they sure got them, and besides the two compeditors wanted to make sure everyone knew that there was no hard feelings between them by making their kids act like they liked each other. But hey, who was acting?

'_Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Take 'em to the chorus'

Feeling Richard's lips brush against her forehead, she smiled to herself slightly, not wanting them to blow their cover. Removing his sunglasses from his face, Kori slipped them onto her own face, and laughed.

'_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it 

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on'_

Richard laughed at her, and spun her out, then spun her back to him, but he was now grinding against her back as he had his arms wrapped around her front. Leaning her head back to where she could look up at him, she smiled again, letting one of his hands overlap her own.

'_I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

Take 'em to the chorus'

Richard moved his face closer to her's, as he made sure no one was watching, he bushed his lips against her own as he kissed her. Pulling away, they continued to dance as if nothing had just happened.

'_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it 

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on'_

As the song ended, and '_Everytime We Touch_' we came on, Kori pulled away from Richard, and walked over to Rachel and Garfield. "Hey guys." Said Kori, trying to catch her breath. Richard had followed her over there, forgetting that she still had his sunglasses.

Rachel looked at the two of them as they stood beside each other, giving each other fake glares. "Hey you two, that was quite a show you put on back there." She gave them a small smirk, then grinned as Garfield pulled her away to dance.

Turning to Richard, she shook her head, "Grayson, I don't know about you, but that was a pretty darn bad stunt to be pulling back there." Kori crossed her arms over her chest, staring at him through his sunglasses.

Richard laughed, "Right because you had nothing to do with it right Anders?" Richard noticed Bruce and her parents making their way over to them, and immediatly started glaring at her.

"That was quite a show the two of you put on back there." Said Bruce, patting Richard on the back.

Richard rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever." He noticed Kori acted as if he'd hurt her in some way, but with the sunglasses on over her eyes, he couldn't be sure.

"Yes, when we said you two had to pretend you liked each other, we didn't mean you had to go that drastic." Said Lynn, putting a hand on Kori's shoulder.

Kori shrugged, "Well if it had been less than that, the media would know we were faking, and would not have been convinced. Now if you will excuse me, I promised Xavier Redd a dance." Kori managed to slip away from the group as she went to find Xavier. She could feel Richard's eyes on her the whole time as she slipped away into the crowed of people.

"Say Richard, isn't she still wearing your sunglasses?" Asked Bruce, raising an eyebrow.

Richard put a hand up to his face, "Aw damn, let me go get them." Thankful for the reason to go after her, Richard began to look through the crowd as _Breaking the Habit_ blared through the speakers. Spotting Kori, he smiled slightly to himself as he watched her dance with Xavier. She didn't dance with him with as much emotion or feeling that she had with himself, so that made him happy.

'_So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_'

As the last part of the song played, Richard watched as Kori began to pull away from Xavier, but Xavier wouldn't have none of that, and crashed his lips down on Kori's.

----------------------

OOO Richard is going to do some major ass kicking, what do you all think? I think so, well actually I know so since I'm writing this lol. Well anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter, I had lots of fun writing it! Well anyways, I'm off to start the next chapter so I can figure out what to do next! As always, Review!

AlwaysLoveYou


	5. And I'll Cry if I Want To

A/N:So the last chapter was a bunch of uber fun to write, I especially liked the scene in her room when they kissed, the way they kissed reminded me of _The Notebook_. That's such and awsome movie! Hehe so happy that you loved the last chapter, it made me so happy that this story doesn't suck like I thought it would. As always please Review!

Disclaimer:I wish I owned them, maybe that'll be my Easter gift!

Chapter 4-...And I'll Cry if I want to

-------------------------------------

Pulling away from Xavier, Kori shoved him away, "Xavier! What the hell are you thinking!?" Yelled Kori, before slapping Xavier across the face.

Xavier touched his face where she'd just slapped him, and looked at her. "What? You're not here with anyone, and besides I figured you'd like it."

Kori rolled her eyes, "Um, you thought wrong." With that she stormed off out onto the balcony. Taking off Richard's sunglasses, she sat down on one of the benches, and leaned her head on the railing of the balcony as she began to cry. Feeling that touch on her shoulder, she turned around to face Richard, and smiled as she sniffled at the same time. "Oh, hey Richard..."

"You alright Kori?" Asked Richard, as he sat down beside her on the bench.

Kori nodded, "I'll be fine, really I will."

Hearing _Far Away_ begin to play, Richard stood up, and held out his hand for her. "May I have this dance?" Kori took his hand, and nodded as she put his sunglasses on the top of her head. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned her head against his chest, and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her close.

'_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_'

"Kori, there's something I want you to know." Said Richard, looking down at her.

"What is it Richard?" Asked Kori, looking up at him.

Richard cleared his throat, boy he was going to make a fool of himself with this next part. He smiled down at her as he began to sing, and boy was he a good singer.

"_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_"

Kori smiled as he leaned down and kissed her as the next verse began to play.

'_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_'

Richard pulled away, and looked at her as she opened her mouth, and began to sing the next part. It sounded different since she was a girl singing it, but none the less Richard still found it beautiful.

"_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_"

Holding her close to him, he smiled down at her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

As the song ended, Richard cupped his finger under her chin so she'd be looking directly into his deep blue eyes. "I love you Korina Anders." Said Richard, leaning in to kiss her, but she stopped him with her fingers.

Smiling at him, she finally spoke, "I love you too Richard Grayson, I always have, ever since that day we met five years ago." She moved her fingers out of the way, and let him kiss her.

--------------------------

About an hour later, Kori was sitting on one of the stools infront of the bar with a sprite in her hands. Richard had gone off to mingle with his friends, and left her to sit and chat with Rachel, and of course, leaving his sunglasses with her.

"So I saw you run outside earlier, what happened?" Asked Rachel, taking a sip of her iced tea.

Kori took a sip of her sprite before speaking, "Well I had to go and dance with Xavier, to prove that there is nothing going on with me and Richard. Well anyways, we were dancing, and as the song began to end, he kissed me. I was so pissed at him, so I slapped him, and he said he thought I'd like it since I wasn't here with anyone else. So I ran out onto the balcony and was crying, then Richard came out to talk to me, and we ended up dancing, Rach, it was so romantic."

Rachel stared at Kori, and blinked a few times before finally speaking, "Oh. Um, wow. The whole thing with Xavier, that sucks, but you're right the whole thing with you and Richard dancing on the balcony does sound romantic, hopefully no one saw you two. Well I guess it wouldn't really matter unless you kissed." She stared at Kori's silent expression, and raised an eyebrow, "You two didn't kiss did you?"

"Um, well..." Kori looked away as she spoke, she knew Rachel was going to make her point about it not being a good idea for them to be doing that with all the paparazzi's around and stuff.

"KORINA ANDERS!" Shouted Rachel, who looked around, and saw everyone staring. Taking Kori by the arm, she led her into the bathroom, and locked the door behind them. Kori hopped up on the sink as Rachel leaned against the wall, "What were you thinking? You know if you and Richard get caught it'll be all over for you two, and things with your parents will get extremely difficult."

Kori looked away, "Yea I know Rach, but its so hard to pretend I hate him." She hopped off the sink, and let Rachel embrace her in a hug. As she hugged her best friend back, she smiled, "Thank you though Rach, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Rachel and Kori parted from the hug, and walked out of the bathroom. Kori looped her arm through Rachel's as they made their way to where Garfield was leaning against the wall as he waited for Rachel. "Hey Rach." Said Garfield. Rachel unlooped her arm from Kori's, and let Garfield kiss her softly.

Kori smiled to herself as she slipped away onto the crowded dance floor. Finding one of her friends, Wally West, she smiled, and hugged him. "Hey Wally! I'm so glad you came."

Wally looked down at Kori, and smiled as he held her close, "I wouldn't miss this for the world! Now since I've known you for just about forever, I believe you owe me a dance from New Years Eve." He took her hand, and twirled her as _The Boys of Summer_ began to play.

'_Nobody on the road  
Nobody on the beach  
I feel it in the air  
The summer's out of reach  
Empty lake, empty streets  
The sun goes down alone  
I'm drivin' by your house  
Though I know you're not at home_'

Kori placed her hands on his shoulders as he placed his hands on her hips as she just bounced back and forth to the beat of the music.

'_But I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got your hair combed back and your sunglasses on, baby  
And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone_'

Richard watched as Kori and Wally danced as he danced with Kitten since she would not stop bugging him. He felt her grinding up against him, but didn't dance back, no he only danced with Kori in his wild way.

'_I never will forget those nights  
I wonder if it was a dream  
Remember how you made me crazy?  
Remember how I made you scream  
Now I don't understand what happened to our love  
But babe, when I get you back  
I'm gonna show you what I'm made of_'

Wally leaned down, and whispered into Kori's ear, "Do you ever miss 'us'?" Asked Wally.

Kori looked away, "I'm not really sure how to answer that Wally..."

'_I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
I see you walkin' real slow and you're smilin' at everyone  
I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone_'

Wally sighed, "Its ok if you don't, because I do have a girlfriend now." Right on cue, Jenn Hexe made her way over to the dancing pair. Wally let go of Kori, and began dancing with Jenn, "Hey babe." He kissed her softly, and continued to dance with Jenn, leaving Kori alone in the middle of the dance floor.

'_Out on the road today, I saw a BLACK FLAG sticker on a Cadillac  
A little voice Inside my head said, "Don't look back. You can never look back."  
I thought I knew what love was  
What did I know?  
Those days are gone forever  
I should just let them go but-_'

Kori sighed as she made her way off the dance floor, but didn't get very far, when she felt someone grab her arm. Spinning around, she looked up and saw Richard, with a very angry Kitten behind him. "Come on..." He grumbled, leading her back to the middle of the dance floor, and wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two began to sway back and forth, even though it was a fast song.

'_I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got that top pulled down and that radio on, baby  
And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone_'

Kori slipped Richard's sunglasses back on her face, and smiled. "You know you didn't have to come and dance with me." Said Kori, leaning her head against his chest.

Richard laughed, "Oh yea, you know I could've kept dancing with Kitten and leave you alone and miserable at your own party. Yea, I don't think so." He held her close, and smiled as he rested his head on her shoulder.

'_I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got that hair slicked back and those Wayfarers on, baby  
I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone_'

Kori looked up at Richard, and smiled, "Thanks..." she smiled wider as he leaned his forehead against her own, and kissed the tip of her nose. As the song _Kennedy _began blasting through the speakers, everyone turned to Richard since this song had elements that reminded them of him.

'_I wanna be a kennedy  
I wanna be a big heartbreaker  
live fast and for real  
and you can follow it in the papers  
I wanna be a kennedy  
I wanna shake hands with heroes  
and kiss the girls of centerfolds on the tongue  
and die young_'

Kori looked up at Richard as they still swayed to to upbeat tempo, "So, you do realize that everyone think this song is about you right." She watched as he leaned his head down so he could nuzzle her neck with his nose.

'_I'll be brave tonight  
either live or die  
I'll be brave tonight  
standing tall and bright  
such romantic eyes  
got me hypnotized  
and if I had my chance I'd never let you go  
and if I had my chance I'd never let you go_'

Richard brought his lips up to her ear, nibbling at it before speaking, "Yea I know, but the one part that I know is really about me is if I had my chance I'd never let you go." He began to kiss her neck, but she bent back so he'd have to stop.

"We can't let them catch us, save it for later." Whispered Kori into his ear as he pulled her closer to him.

'_I wanna be a kennedy  
I wanna be tall and handsome  
I'd conquer the world  
and you'd see me on television  
if I could be a kennedy  
if I could be a big heartbreaker  
I'd watch you crash into my arms  
with the stars under the barrel of a gun  
we die young_'

Richard nodded, "And guess what, I can already watch you crash into my arms." He leaned his head on her shoulder as she leaned her head on his chest as they held each other close.

Richard looked at Kori, who had managed to fall asleep in his arms as they swayed back and forth. Nudging her slightly as her father stepped on the stage, she awoke, and stared at her dad as he talked about how kareoke was beginning.

"Now, Kori, would you like to start the show off for us?" Asked her father.

Nodding, Kori let go of Richard, and headed up onto the stage. Everyone began to cheer as the birthday girl made her way onto the stage and grab the microphone in her hand. As the music began to play, she opened her mouth, and began to sing.

"

To a cool Rider, A cool rider  
If his cool enough he can burn me through and through Whoa, Whoa  
If it takes forever, Then I'll wait forever  
No ordinary boy, no ordinary boy is gonna do  
I want a rider that's cool

That's the way it's gonna be that's the way that I feel  
I want a whole lot more then the boy next door I want hell on wheels  
Just give me a black motorcycle  
With a man growin' out of the seat , then move aside  
Cause I'm gonna ride, With a cool rider, A cool rider

If he's cool enough he can burn me though and though Whoa, Whoa  
If it takes forever then I'll wait forever  
No ordinary boy, No ordinary boy is gonna do  
I want a rider that's cool

She sang the end of the song in a fade until the music ended. Smiling at the crowd as they cheered, she stepped off the stage, and walked into the middle of the dance floor as someone else stepped up and began to sing. Walking to the back of the room, she sat on one of the bar stools, and examinded the room quietly. Seeing Roy Harper making his way over to her, she turned around, and ordered an iced tea.

"Hey Kori." Said Roy, taking the seat right beside her. Roy was in her grade, and from what Kori could tell, he was madly in love with her.

Turning to face him, she gave a weak smile, "Hello Roy..." Feeling that touch clasp her shoulder, she turned around to face Richard, who had a weak smile on his face.

Roy looked at the two of them, and raised an eyebrow. He knew that Anders and Wayne record companys were huge compeditors, and wondered why they'd let their kids be together. His parents didn't know the Anders or Bruce Wayne, so if he ever saw anything happen between the two of them, there was no one that he could really tell. "Oh, hello Richard." Said Roy, watching Kori and Richard stare into each others eyes.

Richard turned his attention to Roy, his hand still clasping Kori's shoulder, "Hey Roy, don't mind if I steal her for a few minutes do you?" He didn't give Roy a chance to reply, and took Kori's hand as he led her away into the hallway. As he led her down the hallway, they made their way into one of the bathrooms where no one would be. Turning on the light, Richard locked the door behind him as he kept ahold of Kori's hand.

Kori looked up at him, and smiled, "So you are aware we could get caught at anytime right?" Said Kori, standing on her tippy toes as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Richard slipped his sunglasses off her face, and placed them on the sink. "So? Who cares? It won't stop me from seeing you." With that, and not being able to hold in his urge to kiss her any longer, he leaned down and kissed her passionetly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kori smiled as he held her against the wall as they continued to kiss each other passionetly. She felt his hand slipping up the front of her shirt, then smiled wider as he slipped his hand from her stomach to her back. As they both slid to the ground, with him ontop of her, he held one hand on her hip, and ran his fingers through her hair with the other. Kori had one arm wrapped around the other was on his lower back.

Richard pulled away slightly, his forehead on her's as he smiled down at her. Rolling over so she was now ontop of him, she leaned down and continued to kiss him as the song continued.

They could hear the song _Comatose_ blast through the speakers in the ballroom, which made them smile as they realize that kareoke was over. Richard pulled her her closer to him as they continued to kiss with a firey passion.

'_I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you_

Kori stared down at Richard, realizing for the first time that they were laying on the bathroom floor, but she really didn't care. Richard stared at her, and pulled her back down, and began kissing her again.

---------------------------------

Well yea I'm sorry about that chapter, most of it was song lyrics, I know I suck. And about the ending, I wrote other parts, but ending it with the song lyrics sounded best to me. I havn't decided if I should make them do anything bad or not, I just don't know, probably not, its a little early on in their relationship. Well how did you all like it? Review!

AlwaysLoveYou


	6. Yet little did I know before

A/N:Well, I came to a decision about whats gonna happen, you might wanna read on. Thanks for the reviews, glad you guys all liked it, I was kinda worried about the last chapter, so yea...anyways guess who has her permit? ME! HAHA get off the roads! Well actually I have a temporary permit, I take the real test on Saturday, be afraid be very afraid. Review!

Disclaimer:I obviously don't give myself enough credit

Chapter 5-Yet little did I know before, We would be something more

-------------------------

Twenty minutes later, Kori heard someone calling her name, turning her attention from Richard as she slow danced with him to _Don't Matter_, she saw her sister Maya standing there, smiling at the two of them. Nothing had happened in the bathroom other than their make out session, it hadn't gone further than that. Feeling Richard's grasp around her waist tighten, she tightened her arms around his neck, "Hey Maya, what are you doing here?"

"Well seeing as how I'm your big sister, and its your birthday, I think I should be alright as for comming to your party." Said Maya. Maya was three years older than Kori, and was currently a freshmen in college, and loving it. For once she actually didn't have a boyfriend, but she did have her eyes on some guys at the party, even though they were a little younger than her.

"Oh, yea duh, sorry. Mom told me that you would be comming." Said Kori, as she felt Richard put his hand on the back of her head, and pull it towards his chest gently.

Maya looked at the two of them, and raised an eyebrow. "So little sister, does mom and dad know that you're dancing with Grayson?" She and Kori were extremely close, so Maya felt as though she had to protect Kori from just about anyone, especially Richard Grayson.

Kori nodded, "Yea, they do. Bruce and they decided that me and Richard needed to pretend that we like each other as a publicity thing to show that there is no hard feelings between the two record companys. Or something like that..."

Maya nodded, "Oh, I see, I get it. Well you two kids have fun, I'm going to mingle, toodles." She waved to Richard and Kori, and ran off as fast as she could into the crowded dance floor.

Kori shook her head, "I swear she is so crazy." She smiled when Richard laughed, closed her eyes as she leaned her head against his chest. She never wanted to leave this postition, but she knew in about an hour her party would be over, and everyone would be going home, and she'd have to wait until Monday to see Richard again, unless he surprised her Sunday night.

As the song ended, Kori looked around the room, it seemed to be spinning, but it really wasn't. Richard stared down at her, "Kori?" He didn't say anything else, because she passed out right in his arms. Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her over to her parents, "I swear this isn't what it looks like, but she just passed out on the floor, what do you want me to do with her?" Asked Richard, with some concern in his eyes.

Lynn looked at her daughter who was laying limp in Richard's arms and sighed, someone had either spiked her drink or slipped a drug in it. She'd kept an eye on Richard the whole night, so it obviously hadn't been him. "Take her up to her room I suppose, its the last door on the left." Said Lynn, stroaking her daughter's hair. "I'll have to find someone who can look over her while she's out since her father and I are leaving soon since her party is ending."

Richard nodded, "I'll find someone for you Mrs. Anders." She gave him a small smile as he walked over to Bruce, holding Kori in his arms still. "Bruce, I'm taking her upstairs, then I'm heading to Garfield's house for the night alright?"

Bruce nodded, "Alright, I expect to see you back home at noon sharp tomorrow." Bruce said his poliet goodbyes, and exited the Anders' estate.

Finding Rachel and Garfield, Richard drug them up to Kori's room along with him as he layed her on the bed. Closing her door behind him, he looked at the two of them, "Okay, I have a really big favor I need to ask the two of you ok?" Said Richard, turning Kori on her side as she slept.

"Shoot." Said Rachel, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned her head on Gar's shoulder, ready to pass out at any moment.

"Okay, Gar, I need you to say that I spent the night with you tonight if Bruce asks, and Rachel, if anyone asks, I want you to tell them that you stayed here with Kori." Said Richard, as he stroaked Kori's hair.

Rachel and Gar rasied a brow at him, "Are you serious?" Asked Rachel, giving her cousin a small glare as he told them his plan.

"Um yea..." Said Richard, noticing Kori as she began to awake from her sleep. Turning his full attention to Kori as she stared at the three other people in her room, he smiled at her, "Hey, are you alright?" Asked Richard, stroaking Kori's hair more affectionetly.

Kori looked from Rachel, to Garfield, then finally to Richard. "Um...yea I think so." She groaned slightly as she sat up, holding her head with one hand. "Ugh, what happened?"

"Someone slipped a drug into your drink, we don't know who, or why they did it, but they did." Said Rachel, standing up, and turning on the small lamp beside Kori's bed.

"AHH! Rach! Turn the light off!" Yelled Kori, sheilding the light from her eyes.

Rachel shook her head, "No, we're keeping the light on, it'll help you. I think..." She walked over to Kori's balcony door, and stared out it, "Wow, you've got a nice view from here." Said Rachel, leaning against the frame of the door.

Kori tried to stand up, but was still wobbly on her feet, and clung onto Richard as they made their way over to her balcony where Rachel stood, with Garfield following behind them. "Thanks you guys, you know for staying here with me..." Said Kori, leaning against Richard as she held onto him as they stared down at the exiting guests.

Hearing her bedroom door open, Kori and Rachel shoved Garfield and Richard out onto the balcony, shutting the door behind them, and smiled sheepishly. Seeing Lynn walk in, she leaned against the door, "Um, hey mom..." Said Kori, looking over at Rachel, who too was leaning against the door.

"Korina! I'm glad to see you up. Are you feeling alright?" Asked Lynn, walking over to her daughter, and embracing her in a hug.

Kori hugged her mom back, "Yea, I'm fine, a little dizzy, but I'm fine." She turned to Rachel, "Oh, hey mom, is it alright if Rachel stays the night? Ya know, just to make sure I'm alright."

Lynn nodded, "Yes, that will be fine. Your father and I have to leave for an important business trip and we'll be gone for two weeks, so if you need anything, call Ryan or Maya." She kissed her daughters cheek, and hugged her once more before exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

Rachel turned around, and opened the door, watching the two boys fall to the floor since they'd been leaning against the door, obviously listening to the conversation that had taken place. "Looks like two certain boys were dropping in on our conversation." Said Rachel, raising an eyebrow as she smirked at them.

Kori helped Richard up as Rachel helped Garfield up, and laughed at them, "You two always know how to fall for us." Said Kori, smirking at them as she closed the doors behind them as her parents pulled out of the driveway.

Richard looked over at Rachel and Garfield, and gave them a look as to say 'You can go now', and they took the hint and escaped down into the living room. Looking at Kori, he smiled down at her, "So now we're finally alone, and have no one to interrupt us." He wrapped his muscular arms around her thin waist as she smiled up at him.

Kori wrapped her thin arms around his neck, and kicked off her heels. "We can be alone for two whole weeks, with no one to interrupt us. That could either be a good thing, or a bad thing, it depends on how you look at it." She smiled wider as he leaned down and kissed her softly, pulling her closer to him as he did so.

Hearing her bedroom door open, Kori pulled away from Richard immediatly, and turned around. Standing in her doorway was Rachel, laughing at her two friends slightly. "You two are always at it, one day you're going to get caught, just like I did catch you, but hey why would I tell anyone?" She gave a small laugh, and turned on Kori's light.

Kori looked at Rachel, and slipped out of Richard's arms as she walked over to her bed and sat down, pulling her knees to her chest. Richard sat down beside Kori, and looked up at Rachel, "You staying the night here?" Asked Richrad, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Rachel nodded, "I told her mom I would, but I'll leave you two alone, I'll sleep in the guest bedroom." She turned to exit the room, then turned back to them as she reached the hallway, "And don't be trying anything either, I'll be listening for you." She escaped down the hall with a smirk on her face.

Richard laughed and looked at Kori, "She worries too much, she thinks I'll try and pull something on you." He nibbled at her ear playfully, causing her to laugh. "But you never know about me, I might just do that." Recieving a punch in the arm by Kori, he sat up straight, "Ouch, what was that for?" He rubbed his arm in the place she'd hit him since it hurt just a little bit.

Kori layed down on her back, and stared at the ceiling with a smirk on her face. "Because you think by being an ass you're being funny." She rested her hands on her stomach as her curly aubrun hair layed behind her as she blew her bangs out of her eyes.

Richard laughed, and layed down beside her, running his fingers through her hair affectionetly. "Aww, I'm sorry, I wasn' trying to be funny" He nuzzled her neck with his nose, and wrapped his arms around her.

Kori chuckled as she smiled at him, wrapping her arms around him, "Its alright, I forgive you, even if you were being an ass." She felt his hand rub her side, causing her white camisole to raise and fall as he rubbed her side.

Richard pulled her close to him, and continued to rub her side, "So did you have a fun time at your party?" Whispered Richard into her ear as he nibbled at her ear playfully.

Kori wrapped her arms around him, and smiled to herself. "Yes I did, I think the most fun I had was when I was with you. Especially out on the balcony, now if we weren't forbidden to see each other like we are, then that would've been the perfect kodak moment." She gave a slight chuckle as she said this, and slipped out of Richard's arms. Making her way over to the light switch, she flicked it down, and the lights turned off. Running back to her bed, she jumped onto it, and flopped down beside Richard into her purple down comforter.

Richard laughed as he removed his shirt, and pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head. Looking down at her as she looked back up at him, he kissed her softly, and held her in that kiss until he had to come to to breathe. "Kori, I think I could love you forever."

Kori rose a brow at this, "You think or you know?" She tried to conceal her smile as she spoke, knowing her could read her like a book.

Richard let out a small chuckle, "I know I could love you forever." His arm moved up the back of her shirt as he rubbed her back gently as she closed her eyes.

Smiling to herself she didn't want to drift to sleep, "I could love you forever too Richard." She let him kiss her softly once more, then rested her head on his chest.

"Marry me Kori..."

---------------------------

Ok so there you have it for that chapter. Big thanks to NightstarGrayson for helping me come to a decision on how to end this chapter, and to Headstrongx3 also, you guys are my saviors! Well I'm off to keep working on this story and my newest stories! Be on the look out! As always please review!

AlwaysLoveYou


	7. I'll Never Break Your Heart

A/N:Well Yea I know you all hate me for that cliff hanger on the last chapter, I had to it was so tempting! Thanks for reviewing! It's much appreciated! Well here I go with the next chapter, hopefully you will all love it as much as the last!

Disclaimer:Don't own Teen Titans, if I did they'd be back on tv

Chapter 6-I'll Never Break Your Heart

---------------------------

"Wha-What?" Kori rose a brow in confusion as she sat up and stared down at Richard. Had he really just asked her to marry him? No that was crazy, he wouldn't have asked that, or would he?

"I asked you if you would marry me." Said Richard, sitting up and staring into her emerald eyes.

"Are you serious?" Asked Kori, "Because this is not a very funny joke." She crossed her arms over her chest as she stared him down.

"I'm dead serious, its not a joke Kori, I want to know if you'll marry me." He pulled something out of his pocket, a small black velvet box.

'Holy shit, he's not kidding.' Thought Kori as he got down on one knee and opened up the box. 'How long has he planning this?' Looking down at the ring she gasped, it was beautiful. A small gold band sparkled against the only light in her room, which was her lamp on her bedside table. Staring down at the heart shaped diamond, she wanted to cry as she threw her arms around him. "Of course I will." Whispered Kori.

Richard smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around in the air as he stood up. He set her back down on the ground and slipped the ring onto her middle left finger as he kissed her softly. Kori smiled up at him as he went to kiss her again, but she stopped him as she put her fingers up to his lips. "We have a problem though."

Something always has to ruin the moment. "What problem?" Asked Richard, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You mean other than the fact that we are underage and we need our parents' permisson before going and getting married. Richard we can't just go waltzing off and get married, I'm only sixteen and you're seventeen." She saw his face fall as he held her closer to him. "I didn't mean to ruin the moment, but thats the reality of it, our parents hate each other and they're not going to let us go off and get married..." She stared away from him as he thought about all this.

"Well there is one way we can..." He lifted her chin up so she was staring into his eyes. "You and I just have to find people who we can trust to say that they are our legal guardians and-" he was cut off again by Kori's fingers.

"It'll never work Richard." She released herself from his embrace and walked to her bathroom door. Sliding down the door, she burried her head in her knees as Richard walked over to her.

"Kori, we'll make this work, I'll wait for you if I have to. Nothing can keep us apart." He kneeled down beside her, and held her hand as he pulled her close with his other hand. "Just always wear that ring and you'll know that you are infact engaged to me Kori Anders, and no one is going to stop us."

She looked up at him, "There is a way..."

He rose an eyebrow, "Huh? You just said there wasn't."

Kori gave a small smile, "Have you never seen the movie Romeo and Juliet? They were under the age of eighteen, and they got married. Romeo convinced the preist to marry the two of them without their parents approval. But her maid did know." She leaned her head against his chest and smiled to herself.

Richard nodded, "Hmm...we'll have to see what happens, but for right now we should go on like nothing is going on or-" He was cut off by Kori kissing his lips softly.

"But remember my parents are away for two weeks, we could go and get married then..." She smiled as he stood up, with his arms still around her as he smiled down at her.

"Mmm, that would be nice." Said Richard, leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Yes it would." Said Kori, kissing him back as he picked her up by the waist and carried her over to her bed. Laying her down on the bed, he lay ontop of her and continued to kiss her passionetly.

Richard rolled over so she was ontop of him and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I..Don't...Wanna...Lose...You." Said Richard inbetween kisses. As he continued to kiss her, his lips made their way down her neck and onto her left shoulder where the strap of her shirt had fallen down her arm.

Kori leaned down and kissed him, causing him to have to face her again. "You're not going to lose me." She whisperd the sentence quietly as she snuggled her head against his chest.

Richard wasn't sure how long they'd layed there like that, but he really didn't care. He smiled as he felt her breath on his chest as she closed her eyes, smiling to herself. Richard kissed the top of her head, and wrapped his arms around her, rocking her back and forth gently. "I love you Kori." Whispered Richard as he began to fall asleep.

"I love you too Richard." Said Kori, falling asleep in his arms.

-------------------

Kori awoke to her mattress moving up and down as if it had its own set of lungs. Moving slightly she realized she wasn't on her mattress, she was laying ontop of Richard Grayson. Sitting up, she fell off him backwards, and landed on her back on the floor. "Oww..."

Hearing a thud, Richard sat up, and saw Kori laying on the floor staring at the ceiling muttering something to herself. Getting off her bed, he leaned down and helped her stand up as he smiled at her. "Good morning beautiful." Said Richard, pulling her into a soft passionate kiss.

Kori smiled, "Mmm...good morning hansome." She kissed him back, and patted his bare chest gently. "I'm gonna go wake up Rachel, you can take a shower and I'm sure I can find you something to wear seeing as how you're about the same size as my brother Ryan."

Richard raised an eyebrow, "Um, alright, but I do have to leave soon, but I'll be back, don't worry." He kissed her softly, and held her in his arms.

"Alright, I'll just see you later then right?" Asked Kori, looking up at him, placing her hands on his chest as she stared up at him.

Richard nodded, and kissed her once more, "I'll be back before nine." Kissing her longingly as he held her tight, he didn't even hear her bedroom door open. Letting her go, he slipped on his shirt, and escaped out her balcony still.

"Um, he is aware that he could've used your front door right?" Said Rachel, leaning in the doorway.

Kori turned to face her friend, and let out a small laugh, "Yea I don't know." She rested her head in the palm of her left hand and smiled happily to herself.

Something caught Rachel's eye in the sunlight, it was a ring on Kori's left middle fnger, "Kori, what the hell is on your hand?" Asked Rachel, walking over to Kori.

Kori realized what Rachel was talking about, and pulled her hand back, "Um, nothing..." Said Kori as Rachel grabbed her hand and looked at the engagement ring on her best friends finger.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Shouted Rachel, yanking at Kori's hand.

"OWW! THAT HURTS LET GO RACH!" Shouted Kori as the two of them started shouting at each other.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? YOU CAN'T GO AND GET MARRIED!" Shouted Rachel, slamming Kori's door shut as she stood infront of Kori.

"I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I PLEASE RACHEL!" Kori yelled back, glaring at her best friend.

Hearing Kori's door open, Rachel turned around to see Garfield walking into Kori's room with a blanket wrapped around his waist. Turning back to Kori, Rachel saw a smug smile come across Kori's face, "Kor, its not what you think..." Said Rachel, putting her hands up to defend herself.

"What do you mean its not what I think? You two were having sex in my house! In my guest room! I sleep there sometimes you know!" Said Kori, a little calmer than she was earlier.

Garfield rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and blushed, "Well...um..." He wasn't really sure what to say right now.

Kori shook her head, "Guys get out. Rach I'll talk with you later." She shook her head as she watched her two friends go and gather there things before hearing the door slam and a car pull out of her driveway. Sighing she walked over to her bed and flopped down on her bed face first, today was going to be a long day.

-----------------------

It was about three in the afternoon when Kori's cell phone rang. Picking it up, she didn't recognize the number, but decided to answer it anyways. "Um, hello?"

"So, you though you could sneak off with Grayson the whole time didn't you?" Asked the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Xavier?" Asked Kori, sitting down on the couch.

"This would be the one and only. So Kori, how about you and I go out today, you know just the two of us..." Xavier climbed onto his black motorcycle as he held the phone to his ear, smiling slightly.

Kori thought about this, "Um Xavier I wish I could, but I promised Rachel we'd have a talk today. Its really important or otherwise I'd come out with you." She also didn't want him to know about her being engaged, he'd tell too many people.

"Sure...you are. I bet you have Richard over right now and are getting ready to have sex." Said Xavier with a small laugh.

Kori rolled her eyes, "No he's not here, no one's here. Wait Rachel's here now. I gotta go now, I'll see you at school tomorrow, bye X." She hung up the phone and opened the door for Rachel.

"Hey Kori, listen I'm really sorry about earlier, I overreacted." Said Rachel, entering the Anders mansion.

Kori shut the door and waved it off, "I know I overreacted too, and I'm sorry too, but we're going to have to talk about all this, its all so exciting and kind of scary but lets chat." Kori lead Rachel into the kitchen and the two grabbed some snacks before heading up to Kori's room to talk.

---------------------

Ok so I was rushing on this chapter cause I really wanted to get it written before I go back to school tomorrow. Gosh I can't believe it spring break is over! Well the next chapter will be up soon, just remember to review!

AlwaysLoveYou


	8. Let The Rain Fall

A/N:Glad you all liked the last chapter, I was having fun writing it! Anyways I owe the first line in this story to one of my best friends, Victoria. I swear she cracks me up. Anyways I'm sorry this one has taken me longer than a day or two to get out cause well I've been working on other stories and I've been kinda busy. As always though, please Review!

Disclaimer:Don't own the teen titans, but they own me. Its scary...

Chapter 7-Let the Rain Fall

-----------------------

"CRAZY BUTT SEX WHAT?!" Yelled Kori as Rachel gave her a blank stare.

"Kori what the hell are you talking about?" Asked Rachel, raising a brow.

Kori laughed, "Sorry, that was really random, but I just had to say it." She dipped her finger into the chocolate icing that sat infront of her. She and Rachel each had their own jars of chocolate icing as they began to share the events of last night with each other.

"So what exactly happened? I mean how did he ask you?" Asked Rachel, fixing the white headband that rested in her straight shoulder length black hair. Rachel was wearing black sweatpants and a dark purple hoodie that she'd borrowed from Kori, who had insisted that she change into something more comfortable, rather than wearing her jeans and sweater.

Kori pulled her hair into a high ponytail as she beamed with pride, "Well we were just laying there, and kissing, then he looks up at me and is like, Kori I could love you forever. And then I was like, I could love you forever too Richard. Then he just looks at me and is like, marry me." She had a dreamy look in her eyes, then freaked out as she fell backwards off her bed and onto the floor. Standing up, she brushed off her black sweatpants and lavender hoodie as she climbed back onto the bed.

Rachel let out a laugh, "Wow, thats...um yea I don't know what to think about the proposal, but hey this is my cousin we're talking about. He's not always exactly mister romantic." She smirked, then saw the confused look on Kori's face. "Whats that look for?"

"You said Richard wasn't a romantic, are we talking about the same Richard Grayson? Because the Richard Grayson I know recited part of Romeo and Juliet and does many other romantic things." Said Kori, laying on her stomach as she continued to eat the icing out of the jar.

Rachel blinked a few times, "Hmm, maybe thats the side of my cousin that I just don't know." She rolled off Kori's bed, and stood up. "Come on future Mrs. Richard Grayson, lets go find a movie to watch, or better yet lets go to the store and get you some wedding magazines and stuff." Rachel tugged on Kori's arm and laughed.

Kori grumbled, and stood up, "Alright, but we're not going crazy about this whole thing because NO ONE is going to know and they're not going to find out." She crossed her arms over her chest as she followed Rachel down the steps.

The two of them decided to run since the store wasn't too far from Kori's house, and they decided they needed the exercise. As their tennis shoes pounded the pavement, Rachel smiled as they entered the small town store, and began handing Kori the many wedding magazines that she found, along with some baby and parenting magazines. "Rach, what the hell are these for?" Asked Kori, pointing to the parenting and baby magazines.

Rachel grinned evily, "You never know when you're gonna need them, besides you may need them here in the next few months." As she said this, she got a playful slap from Kori.

"Excuse me? I haven't had sex with Richard, thank you very much, you and Gar are the one's who had sex." She rose an eyebrow as she smirked at her best friend before walking with Rachel down the next isle which had many female items and pregnancy tests.

Rachel picked up two pregnancy tests, and handed one to Kori, "I know you said you and Richard haven't had sex yet, but you never know when you may need this too."

Kori reluctantly took the box from Rachel, and raised a brow, "Are we done yet?" She shifted the magazines to her other arm as she stared at Rachel who shrugged.

"I dont know, want to go look at baby stuff?"

"NO!"

Rachel laughed, "Alright alright, lets go." They headed towards the check out counter and handed the check out lady their things as she rang them up, giving the two girls odd looks as they chatted away as she finished ringing up their items.

As they paid for their items, they walked down the sidewalk, arm in arm as they continued to chat about the events of the past week or so. Arriving back at Kori's house, Kori unlocked the door, and the two headed back up to her room, and fell onto the floor in a fit of giggles for no apparent reason. "So, what now? Look at the wedding gowns or something?" Asked Kori, resting her head on her hands as she layed down on her stomach on the floor.

"Of course!" Said Rachel, who was very happy today, which was not how she usually was.

Kori nodded and the two began to flip through the numerous magazines they'd purchased at the store. Popping in _The Notebook_, the two took some time off of searching through the magazines to take time to bawl their eyes out as they watched the movie. "I love this movie." Said Kori as tears ran down her face. Rachel just nodded in agreement as they stared at the screen, not realizing that it was almost eight thirty.

Looking over at the alarm clock on Kori's night stand, Rachel stood up, "Hey Kor, I've got to go, its getting late an my parents wanted me home by nine. I'll give you these clothes back later okay?"

Kori nodded, "Alright, that is fine with me. Be careful!" Hugging her best friend as she left her house, Kori returned to her room and turned off the movie. Flipping through one of the wedding magazine's she spotted a dress that she may want. It wasn't fancy at all, it could pass as a simple evening gown, but none the less it was definently wedding gown material. Writing down the number of the company who made the gown, she heard a knock at the front door, and ran down the steps to see who it was since it was nine o'clock. Opening the door, she saw Richard standing there soaking wet from the rain that was now pouring down outside. "Richard!" Said Kori, throwing her arms around him after leading him inside.

Richard wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionetly before she could get out another word. Kori wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him back, and before she knew it they were up in her room, laying on her bed, with their clothes laying all around her hosue. "Kori, are you sure about this?" Asked Richard, pulling the ponytail holder out of her hair.

"Yes." Said Kori, pulling him closer to him and kissed him passionently.

----------------

Waking up the next morning, she heard the rain pouring down overhead. Looking at her alarm clock going off it said that it was five thirty. Groaning, she got up and slowly made her way to the shower, forgetting all about Richard, who had just awaken. Turning on the shower, she stepped inside as the hot water fell down her body. "Kori..." Said Richard, opening her bathroom door.

Peeking her head out of the shower, she smiled at him, "Richard, don't scare me like that, I kinda forgot you were even here." She blushed slightly then laughed as he jumped into the shower with her. She managed to laugh out his name as he wrapped his arms around her waist as the water ran down both of them.

"So in my oppinion, we should get married tonight." Said Richard, leaning down and kissing her.

Kori smiled and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I agree, right after school."

Richard's lips found their way down her neck, and onto her collar bone as he continued to leave butterfly kisses along her neck and shoulders. "Richard..." Said Kori, tilting her head back as his lips made their way back up her neck, and onto her own lips. Kori pulled away slightly so that their noses were touching and smiled, "We don't have time to do this now, we have to go to school." With that she turned off the water, and stepped out, grabing herself a towel and throwing Richard one.

Richard laughed as he wrapped the towel around his waist as she wrapped the towel around herself, giving him a flirty smile.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Kori stood at her locker, spinning her combination as she smiled to herself, not able to conceal her happiness. Hearing someone lean against the locker next to her's, she looked over, and saw Rachel with a questioning look on her face. "Whats with the never ending smile?" Asked Rachel, raising a brow at Kori's overly happy expression.

Kori turned back to her locker, and pulled out some books, "What, is it wrong for me to want to smile?" She closed her locker and stared back at Rachel with the same grin on her face.

Suddenly it hit Rachel why Kori was overly happy, "Oh my God, you two had sex didn't you?" Asked Rachel, a little too loudly.

Kori cupped her hand over her best friends mouth, and looked around as everyone stared at the two of them. Once everyone had gone back to what they were doing, she took her hand off of Rachel's mouth and sighed, "I hate that you can read me like a book." Grumbled Kori, pulling Rachel out into the main hallway which was full of students stopping to chat with friends or just simply waiting for class to start.

Rachel laughed, "I KNEW IT!" She felt Kori's hand cup over her mouth again as Gar walked up to them with a confused look on his face. As Kori removed her hand from Rachel's mouth, Rachel smiled at Gar, "Hey Gar, whats up?" Asked Rachel.

Garfield shurgged, "Nothin much really, I just got here. I woke up late again." He looked over at Kori, and raised a brow, but she simply slipped away down the hall to find Richard. "Whats her deal?" Asked Garfield, slipping his arm over Rachel's shoulders as they walked down the hall.

Rachel shrugged, "I dont know, probably going to find her husband to be." She spoke quietly so only Garfield could hear since Kori didn't want anyone else to know.

Kori walked over to one of the vending machines, and inserted a dollar. Deciding that she wanted Oreo Crisps, she hit C4, and waited for the snack to fall. Reaching in for her snack, she pulled it out, and felt someone's hands on her sides. "Somebody's happy today." Kori shuddered at the voice.

Turning around, she came face to face with Xavier, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, I am happy, whats wrong with that?" She flipped her head around, letting her ponytail hit Xavier in the face, then turned back to him, "What did you want Xavier?"

Xavier shrugged, and put his arm over her shoulders as he lead her down the hallway. "I just wanted to chat with the hottest girl at Gotham High, you know since we didn't really get to hang out this weekend."

Kori shrugged his arm off her shoulders, and rolled her eyes, "Well I really would love to stay and chat, but I have somewhere to be." She waved to him, and walked off down the hall, opening her bag of Oreo Crisps. Putting one in her mouth, she almost ran right into Richard, but he pulled her off into a side hallway.

"Hey baby." Said Richard, pulling her into a kiss. He backed her up against the wall as she kissed him back, cupping her hands on his cheeks.

Pulling back, she smiled at him, "Richard, later okay?" She leaned her forehead against his as he kissed the tip of her nose. Kori smiled again, and let him take her hand, as he lead her to her first period class.

-------------------

Getting out of Richard's car, Kori stood out in the pouring rain, just looking up at the sky, smiling to herself. Richard got out of the car, and looked over at her as she laughed, spinning around in a circle with her arms outstreached. Walking over to her, he smiled since they were both now completely soaked from the downpour. They didn't say a word to each other, but then again they didnt need to. Richard leaned down and kissed her softly, but she deepened the kiss, poking at his lips with her tongue. Granting her tongue access, he picked her up and continued to kiss her as he lay her down on the hood of his car. Kori smiled as they continued to kiss, his tongue wrapping around her's as he ran his fingers through her soaking wet hair.

Pulling up, he looked down at her, "Are we going to get married today or what?" Asked Richard, running a hand over the top of her head.

Kori smiled and nodded, "Well yea, but not right now Grayson, I'm not done with you yet." Richard laughed and smiled as she pulled him back down on top of her, kissing her passionetly as the rain continued to pour down ontop of them.

----------------

Well there it is for this chapter, sorry I've been out of it this week because I just got done with spring break, and I'm very out of it. So I apologize if this chapter sucked, but anyways, review! The next chapter will be up soon!

AlwaysLoveYou


	9. Marry Me Today

A/N:Wow, I've been writing this story a whole month? Doesn't even seem like it. Well since I have been writing this story for a month, I'll give you all a treat, I'm gonna try to make this the longest chapter yet, if not I'm sorry. Anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter because I know I'm gonna have fun writing it. Thanks for the reviews, I'll be on the lookout for reviewers in my front yard, you never know about you guys...lol.

Disclaimer:I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else that you may recognize

Chapter 8-Marry Me Today

-------------------

Richard laughed as Kori walked out of her bathroom, drying her hair with a towel, even though her clothes were still dripping wet. "What are you laughing at?" Asked Kori, walking over to Richard, and flicking water in his face.

Richard laughed again and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at your cuteness." As he pulled her close, he leaned down and kissed her softly, rocking the two of them back and forth.

Kori smiled, then pulled away, "Well if we're going to go and get married, we better get going because you have a basketball game tonight Richard." She placed her hands on his chest, then patted it gently as she escaped from his arms and into her closet.

Richard laughed, "Alright alright, just let me go home and get my tux, I'll just meet you at the church." Richard went to leave, but Kori ran infront of him and stopped him.

"Wait. One, did you talk to the preacher? And two, HELLO! Bruce is home! He's going to know somethings up if you walk out of your house with a tux, and be like well I'm going to Garfields. Unless he ends up thinking you're gay..." Kori tried to not laugh, but couldn't conceal it. "Sorry, but anyways, ANSWER my questions."

Richard placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her eyes, "Yes, I did talk to the preacher, I had to explain EVERYTHING to him, like how you were an Anders and I was forbidden to marry you, which reminds me, we have a problem. But no Bruce isn't home, he went to that thing your parents went to. As for the problem, the preacher said we have to have a guardian or parent grant us permission to marry."

Kori sighed, "Damn." She walked over to her bed, and sat down, "Ok, I know this may sound utterly crazy, but I have a plan."

Richard followed her, and sat down beside her, "Whats your crazy plan?" Asked Richard, taking her hands in his own.

Kori smiled at him, "Ok, if you convice your butler or maid or whoever you have working for you or even better, Rachel's parents to give you permission to be married, all we would need is for me to find someone to give me permission to marry you." She felt his hands squeeze her hands tighter as he smiled at her.

Leaning his forehead against her's he smiled wider, "That's a good idea, but who are you going to get permission to be married from?"

Kori smiled, "Well I have Maya who can be persuaded easily, but she'd tell my parents...OH! I've got it! My maid who takes care of me while my parents are away, she'd do anything for me, she's more of a mother than my real mom is." She stood up, and took Richard's hand as she pulled him down the hallway. "SOPHIA!" Yelled Kori as she and Richard walked down the steps, and into the living room.

"Yes miss Kori?" Came a voice from the kitchen. Kori and Richard turned around to see the tall, spanish woman with long black hair that fell slightly into her dark brown eyes.

Richard pulled Kori to his side, wrapping his arms around her as she spoke to Sophia, kissing the top of her head. "Sophia, I need a favor to ask of you." Said Kori, smiling at her sweetly.

"What is it miss Kori?" Asked Sophia, smoothing out her skirt.

"Will you give me the permission to marry Richard? I can't ask my parents because they're away and they wouldn't approve since Richard is the adopted son of Bruce Wayne." She gave Sophia a pleading look, but Sophia did not look happy.

"You want to marry Richard Grayson!?!? Korina you are only sixteen years old! Why would you want to waste your youth already being married? Hmm?" She crossed her arms and stared at the red headed girl who was wrapped in the ebony haired boys arms.

Kori sighed, this was going to be a lot harder than she thought, "Sophia please, I'm begging you. You know what its like to fall in love, you've told me so many times and I finally understand what it feels like. Sophia, my parents don't, and wouldn't understand how much Richard means to me, they want us to hate each other, but we can't, we just can't. Please Soph, give me permission to be married, and PLEASE don't tell my parents."

Tears formed in Sophia's eyes, but she wiped them away as she stared at the two teenagers holding each other close, smiling to herself slightly. "Korina, I do know what it's like to be in love, but I also know what its like to be hurt too, and I don't want to see that happen to you. But if this is what you really want, to be married at sixteen, then I guess I will give you permission, because knowing you, you'd run off and get married." She didn't get to say much more, because Kori released herself from Richard, and embraced Sophia in a tight hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Squeeled Kori, continuing to squeeze Sophia. Finally releasing Sophia from the hug, she smiled brightly, "Ok well I guess you, being one of my legal guardians since my parents are away, you have to come with me to the church, then Richard and I have to set up an appointment with a couselor and then we have to appear before a supreme court judge. And we have to show our birth certificates..."

Richard nodded, "Yea, thats correct. I called Rachel's mom and discussed this with her, and she said that it was alright with her, and she'd say she was my legal guardian seeing as how Bruce was out of town and all." He took Kori's hand, and smiled, "But you do know we are breaking the law right?"

Kori shrugged, "Oh well, as long as now one finds out about this, then we should be fine." She rested her head on Richard's shoulder, and smiled to herself. "We should get going, don't want to be late, and you don't want to be late for your basketball game. Oh, I got to go get my birth certificate, and hopefully you can find yours..." She let go of Richard's hand, and escaped into her father's office, easily finding her birth certificate. As she walked back into the living room, she was immediatly embraced in a hug by Richard. "Richard, is something wrong?" Whispered Kori as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

Richard smiled as he kissed the top of her head, "Nothings wrong, I'm just excited that I get to spend the rest of my life with you." He pulled her closer, and inhaled the scent of her perfume.

Kori looked up at him, "You really want to spend the rest of your life with me?" She smiled as he kissed her tenderly, running his fingers through her long aubrun hair.

Richard pulled back, and shook his head, "No, I want to spend all eternity with you, and even longer than that." Kori wanted to cry, but she kissed him softly, holding him against her. Hearing Sophia clear her throat, the two of them pulled back, and took each other's hands before walking over to Sophia.

"Are you two ready?" Asked Sophia, Kori's wedding dress in her arms.

Kori and Richard nodded, "Yes." Said Kori, wrapping her arms around Richard as they walked outside and into the rain. Sophia ran to her car, and got in, watching the two teenagers stop in the middle of the driveway to say their goodbyes. Kori stared up at Richard as he held her close, the rain soaking them once again, "I love you Richard." Whispered Kori as Richard's lips came closer to her own.

Richard smiled, "I love you too Kori." His lips made their way onto her own as he pulled her closer to him. Pulling away, he lead her to Sophia's car, and helped her in, kissing her quickly before running to his own car and getting in.

The ride to the church was a long one, atleast to Kori it was. In about an hour she'd be Mrs. Richard Grayson, problem was her parents and no one else besides Sophia and her's and Richard's closest friends would know. As they finally pulled up to the church, Kori's heart thuded with excitement, she couldn't believe it, this was all happening so fast. Getting out of the car with her dress safe in the dress bag in her arms, Kori ran inside, trying to escape the rain. Richard had gone back home to get his things so he could get ready, giving her the time she needed to get ready herself. "Did you invite anyone?" Asked Sophia as she and Kori entered the restroom.

Kori nodded, "Yea, Rachel and Garfield, they said they'd be here in about thirty minutes. It gives me some more time to get ready..." She slipped out of her soaking wet clothes, and slipped into the white wedding gown that Sophia handed to her. As Sophia zipped up the dress, Kori turned to look at herself in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection, the dress was strapless, and went just past her kneese, and was form fitting until it hit her hips, which was where it flared out. It was just plain white, but had small crystals at the top to give it some shine.

Sophia smiled, "You look beautiful, now I must do your hair." Kori nodded, and walked over to the vanity in the restroom, and sat down so Sophia could do her hair.

Staring at her reflection while Sophia curled her hair, she smiled to herself, she couldn't believe that in about a half hour she'd be married, and she was only sixteen! As Sophia finished curling her hair, Rachel and Garfield arrived, but only Rachel entered the restroom. "Hey Kori." Said Rachel, smiling at her best friend.

Kori looked over at Rachel, and smiled, "Hey Rach!" She looked at Rachel's dress, and smiled. It was strapless, and navy blue, it reminded Kori of a dress she'd worn to her past homecomming. The dress was floor length, covering her shoes, but it was also very form fitting. "I love that dress."

Rachel laughed, "Thanks." She studied Kori as she stood up, finally ready to get married. "Wow, you look gorgeous, Richard isn't going to believe his eyes."

Kori turned to her reflection, and smiled, Rachel was right, she did look gorgeous, especially with the way Sophia had done her hair and makeup. "Thanks." She turned back to Rachel, and embraced her in a hug, "You're the best friend I could ever have."

Rachel hugged the slim red head back, and smiled wider, "You're the best friend I could ever have too." She let go of Kori, and handed her the boquet. "You ready to go?"

Kori let out a nervous sigh, "Yes, yes I am." She took the boquet, walking out of the bathroom, and down the hall with Rachel and Sophia. "I'm nervous..."

Rachel gave Kori's hand a reassuring squeeze, "You'll be fine." She let go of Kori's hand as Sophia entered the chapel, taking her seat in one of the pews. Rachel turned back to Kori after seeing Richard and Garfield at the end of the aisle. "You're one lucky girl, Richard's looking pretty good...wait what am I saying? Ew, he's my cousin." She smiled as she got a laugh from Kori, "You relaxed yet?"

Kori shrugged, "As relaxed as I'll ever be." She watched Rachel smile, before she began walking down the aisle. Watching Rachel make her way down the aisle towards Richard and Garfield, Kori smiled to herself, wondering if maybe one day she'll get a big wedding, just to renew her vows even. Seeing that Rachel was at the end of the aisle, Kori took a deep breath, and began walking down the aisle, it was now or never.

-----------------------

"Do you Korina Anders take Richard Grayson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Kori stared into Richard's sapphire eyes, and smiled, "I do."

"And do you Richard Grayson take Korina Anders to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Kori could feel Richard's grasp on her hands tighten as he smiled at her, "I do."

"You have declared before all of us that you will live together in marriage. You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and the giving and receiving of two ring's. By the authority vested in me in the city of Gotham, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. Richard, you may now kiss your bride."

Richard smiled as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly, causing her to have to lean into the kiss. As they parted from the kiss, Richard leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Beautiful."

Kori smiled, leaning up and kissing him again, the two of them holding the kiss as long as they could. They were now officially Mr and Mrs. Richard Grayson.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And I promised it'd be longer but, you know what, that was the ending I wanted and it came sooner than expected but hey I'm working on it. So what did you all think? I know it took me forever to get this out because I've been busy and plus its been really warm outside and I've wanted to be outside, and I get a sunburn for that, but hey, thats ok with me. Well review! I'll be working on the next chapter!

AlwaysLoveYou


	10. Where Your Love Has Always Been Enough

**A/N: I know, I'm horrible, I haven't written in like a week...so sorry. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, but do you really think being married at 16 and 17 means smooth sailing? UM NO. Beside's we have her parents and Bruce comming back home in like a week and a half plus all the idiots at their school. UGH WHY ARE ALL THE GUYS I LIKE ASSHOLES!? Well we're reading Romeo and Juliet in english now, haha Irony don't you love it? Well I'll shut up now, as always, please reveiw!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the sweetest show on earth...and any other planet!**

**Chapter 9-Where Your Love Has Always Been Enough **

**-----------------------**

It was now Thursday, and the new Mr and Mrs. Grayson had appeared before the courts and everything that was needed for them to make their marriage legal. Rolling over on her side, Kori groaned slightly as Richard planted butterfly kisses up her neck, trying to wake her up. "Come on Kor, wake up, we have to go to school."

"Five more minutes." Muttered Kori, pulling her comforter over her head.

Richard shook his head, "Don't make me go get the water bucket."

Kori's eyes shot open as she rolled over and looked at Richard, "You wouldn't."

Richard laughed, "Oh yes I would."

Kori sat up, plastering a smile on her face as she did so, "Rise and shine!" Climbing out of her bed, she made her way into her bathroom to get a shower. Richard had stayed at her house since Monday, bringing some of his clothes over and putting them in her walk in closet. Alfred had thought that Richard had been staying at Garfield's, and hadn't thought to question it. As he listened to the water in the shower start, Richard smiled to himself, getting married was probably one of the best things that he'd ever done.

Getting out of the bed finally, he walked into her closet and saw her outfit she'd planned to wear for the day hanging on the back of the door. It was a knee length black Tempted Jersey Surplice Dress from _Macys_, a denim jacket, and black open toed heels. Richard smiled at her outfit as he turned around in pursuit of picking out his own outfit.

Hearing the water in the bathroom turn off, Richard selected a black polo, faded jeans and his black and white Nike tennis shoes. Stepping out of the bathroom, Kori entered the closet and smiled as she saw Richard, "Hey."

Richard smiled seeing her, "Hey." walking over to her, he kissed her softly, running his fingers through her currently messy, wet aubrun hair.

Kori smiled as she stared up at him, "Come on Grayson we have to get ready for school." She slipped out of his grasp, and grabbed her outfit that was hanging up.

Richard laughed, "Ok Grayson we will." Walking up behind her, he slipped his arms around her waist, and rested his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck softly as he did so.

Kori leaned back against his chest, smiling to herself as his teeth grazed her neck while his hands roamed around her body. "Richard..."

Richard's lips grazed along her shoulder as his hands rubbed her arms, "Yes?"

Kori's head tilted back, closing her eyes as she did so, "We've got to get ready for school..."

Richard chuckled as he kissed her cheek, "Alright." Letting her go, he slipped into the bathroom to take his own shower while she got dressed.

Slipping on the dress, Kori smiled to herself, she loved the way he held her, and kissed her, hell she just loved everything about being with him. As she finished drying her hair, she heard Richard come out of the bathroom, fully dressed with his ebony hair falling into his sapphire eyes. "So are you about ready?" Asked Richard as he watched her apply her makeup.

Kori turned to face him, her right eye having on eye makeup while her left eye still had none, "Um, almost."

Richard chuckled at the sight of her, "Alright." Leaning down, he kissed her softly, "I'll wait for you downstairs." Kori nodded, then turned around to finish applying her makeup.

-------------------------

Thirty minutes later, Richard and Kori walked inside Gotham High hand in hand while everyone stared at them. The thoughts of every student that saw them went a little bit like,_'Richard Grayson and Kori Anders together!?!?!?'_

Feeling someone grab her arm, Kori turned to see who it was, "Hey Karen!" Said Kori, tugging on Richard's hand for him to stop walking.

As Richard stopped, Karen rose an eyebrow as she stared at the couple, "Why are you with Grayson?" Whispered Karen, glancing over at Richard.

Kori's face broke out in a smile, "Because we're together."

"WHAT!?!?"

Richard pulled Kori closer to him, and smiled to himself, "Yep, we're together."

Karen was confused, "And your parents are ok with this?"

Kori and Richard laughed, "No, they don't even know." Said Kori, resting her head on Richard's shoulder.

Something caught Karen's eye, a gold band on Kori's left ring finger. Grabbing Kori's hand, she looked at the ring, grabbing Richard's left hand to see a matching gold band on his left ring finger. "YOU TWO ARE MARRIED!?!?"

"Um..."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"Um..."

"Whose married?"

Kori and Richard whipped their heads around to see Tara Markov looking at the three of them with a questioning look. "Uh..."

"Richard and Kori are married." Said Karen, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at the married couple.

"WHAT!? I thought you two hated each other."

"Thats all a publicity thing." Said Kori, leaning her head against Richard's chest.

"Wow, damn that sucks." Said Tara, looking at the ground.

"Why?" Asked Richard, holding Kori close as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

Tara blushed, "Because you're hot Richard, and I was going to ask you to formal this weekend."

"We have winter formal this weekend?" Asked Kori, raising a brow.

"Yea." Replied the other three.

Kori blushed, "Oh."

Richard pulled her closer, "Its ok, you didn't know, and besides its not like you have to worry about a date or anything."

Kori chuckled, "Yea you're right."

Karen smiled at the two of them, "Ok well I'll see you guys later." Everyone said their goodbyes to Karen as she left the other three standing there.

Tara blushed, "I'll see you guys later." She escaped without giving Kori and Richard the chance to say goodbye.

Looking up at Richard, Kori rose a brow, "Well that wasn't awkward at all."

Richard chuckled as he wrapped his arm over her shoulders as they continued down the hall towards their lockers. "Well people are going to know we're together now, so we don't have anything to hide."

"You're mistaken."

"How so?"

"Richard, our parents! Duh."

"Shit."

Kori spun her combination as quickly as she could, sighing to herself, "I wish there were a way around this, but there isn't. Our parents are going to find out and we're going to be in so much trouble." Pulling her books that she needed out of her locker, she shut her locker and took Richard's hand in her own as they walked back into the main hall.

"Oh well, they can't do anything about it now, we're legally married and they can't do anything about it. What're they going to do? Throw us out?" Richard wrapped his arm around Kori as they walked down the hall.

"We could move out." Said Kori, resting her head against Richard's shoulder, "You know like get our own place, emancipate ourselves from our parents."

Richard rose a brow, at this point, that didn't seem to be too bad of an idea, "Thats not a bad idea Kori."

Kori looked up at him, "I was only kidding."

"Well I'm not."

Kori just stared at him, she wasn't sure what to think of this idea, it didn't sound like too bad of an idea, but how would the two of them make it on their own? Neither one of them had jobs because they'd never had to work once in their lives, but this could be their fresh start together. "I guess that this could be something we should look in to."

The two of them stopped in front of Kori's first period class, Richard's hands in her own, "I think we should do that, because no one will be able to tell us that we can't be together and all that other crap."

Kori nodded, "Yea, I guess we should." She leaned up and kissed him softly, "I'll see you later."

Richard kissed her softly, and let her go, "Alright see you soon. I love you."

Kori smiled as she stood in the doorway of her english class, "I love you too."

---------------------

As Kori exited her last class of the day, spanish, she took Richard's hand in her own, and smiled, "Winter formal is this Saturday."

Richard smiled as they walked down the steps, "I know, which means you have to go get a dress."

Kori laughed, "Yea I know, so we should go now, but whats the theme?"

"Forever In Your Arms." Said Richard, pointing to one of the posters as they exited the shool building.

"Oh." Said Kori, pulling on her winter coat as they stepped out into the brisk January air. "Sounds fitting." She giggled to herself as they climbed into Richard's black Mercedes.

Pulling out of the school parking lot, Richard headed towards the mall, "So what kind of dress are you thinking about getting?"

Kori rose a brow at him, "A long one, I'm not sure on the color or anything, but a sleek long one."

Richard took her hand and kissed it, "I'm sure whatever you get you'll look beautiful in."

Kori smiled, "Thanks."

As they pulled into the mall parking lot, Kori got out and took Richard's hand in her own as they made their way into the mall. Walking into the local dress shop, Kori began looking through racks of dresses, "I want something blue, or white." Said Kori, continuing to flip through dresses.

"What about this one?" Asked Richard, holding up a white sheer matte jersey halter dress.

Kori gasped to herself quietly and walked over to Richard, taking the dress in her hands. The front of the dress went just above her knees while the back went to the middle of her calves, sparkling crystals outlined the bust area along with a matching broach. "Its beautiful." Whispered Kori.

Richard smiled, "Go try it on."

Kori smiled as she ran to go and try it on, 'I Wonder how much it is.' Thought Kori as she tried it on. Stepping out of the dressing room, she walked onto the small stage so she could look at herself in the mirror and smiled at what she saw.

"Beautiful."

Turning around she smiled at Richard, "I know its gorgeous!"

Richard chuckled, "I wasn't talking about the dress, I was talking about you."

Kori blushed, "Thanks."

"So how much is it?"

Kori picked up the price tag and her jaw dropped, "Um, two hundred and fifty dollars."

Richard took his credit card out of his wallet and smiled, "My treat."

Kori put her hands on her hips, "I am perfectly able to buy my own dress, I've got the money."

Richard kissed the top of her head, "You're my wife, I'm supposed to spoil you."

Kori let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine." She escaped back into the dressing room and changed back into her normal clothes. Stepping back out of the dressing room, she took Richard's arm, holding the dress in her free arm, "Lets go."

Richard smiled as they walked up to the cash register, handing the dress to the sales woman. Looking up from her magazine she saw Richard Grayson standing there, and immediatly a smile spread across her face, "Mr. Grayson what are you doing here?"

As she rung up the dress and Richard handed her his credit card, he smiled to himself, "Oh you know just shopping."

Handing him back his credit card, she'd slipped him her number on another peice of paper, "Well who's this lovely dress for? I mean its beautiful!"

Richard smiled as he took Kori's hand in his own, "Its for my wife."

---------------------

**Ok so that wasnt the most impressive chapter, but I knew I had to end it like that because well nothing after that fit just quite right so yea. Anyways thanks for being patient with me while I take a while to write all this, if you've read my profile you'll notice that I've got a lot of stories that I'm currently working on. Well...**

**As always do what you do**

**Please Review!**

**Thats my horrible attempt at poetry...**

**AlwaysLoveYou**


	11. I Wear A Halo When You Look At Me

**A/N:Glad you all liked the last chapter and thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the delay, this chapter would have been out sooner but my internet was down and I couldn't update any of my stories, and I was very angry and sad about this.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans, 'N Sync, or anything else that is recognizeable.**

**Chapter 10-I Wear a Halo When You Look at Me**

**------------------------**

Saturday afternoon, Kori smiled as she sunk down into her bubble bath, closing her eyes as she did so. The past two days had driven her absolutely insane and a nice, relaxing, warm bubble bath was sure to do the trick. Richard had gone off to Garfields earlier, and was going to get ready there so he could go with Garfield to go pick up Rachel, and then come and get her. Grabbing her cell phone, she flipped it open and looked at the time, three thirty. Great. Letting the water drain, Kori climbed out of the bath and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around herself before walking into her bedroom. As she made her way over to her vanity, she slipped her gold wedding band onto her left ring finger, smiling to herself as she did so. Hearing her cell phone ringing, she walked back into the bathroom and flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful."

Kori smiled to herself, she knew that voice, "Hey Richard."

Richard smiled as he leaned against the wall in the hallway infront of Garfields room, "How the most beautiful girl in the world?"

Kori blushed as she plugged in her curling iron, "I'm good, I'm just going to start getting ready for the dance tonight." Walking over to her computer she turned on one of her old childhood favorite songs,_ Pop_, she smiled again.

_'Sick and tired of hearin all these people talk about  
whats the deal with this pop life and when is it gonna fade out  
then you got to realize what were doin is not a treand  
we got the gift of melody gonna bring it till the end' _

Richard rose a brow, "Kor, what are you listening to?"

Kori giggled, "Oh just some old music that I liked to listen to when I was younger."

Richard chuckled, "Oh thats cool." He saw Garfield raising a brow at him, just rolling his eyes at his forest eyed friend.

Kori flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, "Why did you have to go to Gar's to get ready?"

Richard walked into Garfield's kitchen and sat down on one of the bar stools, "Because if we tried to get ready together we'd never end up getting ready."

Kori stifled a giggle, "Yea you're right." Rolling over on her stomach, she examined her wedding ring, "I miss you."

Richard sighed, "I miss you too baby girl, but I'll see you in a few hours ok?"

Kori nodded, "Ok."

Richard smiled, "I love you Kori."

Kori smiled as she sat down to do her hair, "I love you too Richard." As she flipped her phone shut, she began to blow dry her hair while she thought over what would happen when her parents get home. Would they make her and Richard divorce? No, they couldn't they were leagally married and she'd rather move out first than divorce Richard. Hearing a knock at the door, Kori put on her robe as she made her way down the steps and to the door. Opening the door she smiled at who she saw.

---------------------

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" Asked Kori, handing her brother a cup of hot tea.

Ryan embraced his younger sister in a hug, "Just checking up on my little sister since she has to be here all by herself."

Kori rolled her eyes, if only he knew. "I'm fine, I'm used to this by now, mom and dad go on a trip, I stay home by myself."

Ryan took a sip of his tea after letting go of Kori, "I know but I have a break for a week so I figured I'd come stay with you." Ryan was a sophomore at Kentucky University, which made him only a year older than Maya.

Kori froze, Ryan staying there would not be a good thing, "Um, Ryan you really don't have to, besides I've had Rachel over a lot to keep me company."

Lie.

Ryan shrugged, "I won't bother you two besides I haven't met your new friends yet."

Another very bad thing. "Oh, well I have winter formal tonight so you can meet them tonight, I'm sure they'll be very pleased to meet you."

Ryan smiled, "Thats awsome, so who's your date."

"Oh, just a friend."

Another lie.

Ryan nodded, "Well I'll let you go and finish getting ready, I'm just going to go watch some tv for a little bit."

Kori forced a smile, "Ok, have fun." As she retreated up the steps to her room, she let out a sigh of relief, that was close, he could've asked her who her date was or he could've even seen her wedding ring!

Entering her room, she finished drying her hair, then began to slowly curl her hair as she thought about what could possibly go wrong, other than just about everything. Ryan needed to leave, and he needed to leave now or something, anything so that he won't be home when Richard got there. Hearing Ryan call her name, she walked out of her room she leaned over the railing, "Yea?"

Ryan looked up at her, "I'm going to go into town for a little bit, I might make it back before you leave for your dance but if not, have fun."

Kori smiled, "Ok, thanks!" Skipping back to her room, she smiled brightly to herself as she sat back down at her vanity to finish her hair.

Humming a random tune to herself, Kori looked out her balcony window as a black Mercedes pulled into the driveway, Richard was here. Hearing the front door open, she ran out of her room once again, and down the steps, jumping off the third to last step, and into Richard's waiting arms. "Richard! What are you doing here?"

Richard laughed as he spun her around, holding her at her waist, "I couldn't stay away from you for that long, and you know it." Kissing her lips softly, he set her back on the ground, "So how's my girl doing?"

Kori smiled, "I'm doing good, but I do need to finish getting ready."

Richard put his arm over her shoulers, "Alright, lets go so you can finish getting ready." Kori smiled as the two of them made their way up to her room as Richard leaned down to her level, "You know what the best part of being married is?"

Kori looked up at him, "What?"

Richard shut the door behind them as he leaned down and kissed Kori, "You get to use the room before formal."

-----------------------

As Kori finished her hair for the second time that day, she looked at herself in the mirror, her bottom lip was still a little swollen from earlier, but it didn't bother her. Applying her cover up and foundation, Kori smiled as Richard walked into her room, fully dressed and ready to go. "Well somebody's taking her good old time."

Kori laughed as she applied her black eyeliner, "Well its only five thirty and we don't have to leave until six thirty so we can be at dinner by seven."

Richard smiled, "Well don't rush yourself, I'll be waiting for you in the living room." Kissing her softly, Richard exited the room and made his way down the stairs and into the living room.

Studying herself in the mirror, Kori made sure her hair and makeup was perfect before walking into her closet and grabbing her dress. Slipping it on, she walked over to her full length mirror, "Maybe nothing bad will happen tonight, and everything will be perfect." Slipping on her silver strappy heels, Kori made her way down the stairs as she slipped on silver bracelet.

Looking up from the magazine he was reading, Richard's jaw droppd as he stared at Kori. The white halter dress accentuated every curve of her body, the front reaching right above her knees while the back reached below her knees. "Gorgeous..."

Kori smiled, "You've seen it on me before."

Richard walked over to her and embraced her in a hug, "I know but you look so much more beautiful in it right now."

Kori's smiled widened as she slipped from his embrace and walked into the study, grabbing her perfume that she'd sat in there earlier that day. Squirting it once on each wrist, and once once on her neck, she turned back to Richard, "Thank you. Now let me go get your boutinre."

Richard followed her into the kitchen as she opened the fridge and pulled out the boutinre, "Oh I have your corsage, I left it in the living room though."

Kori grabbed his arm before he could retreat to the living room, and pinned the white rose to the left chest of his shirt, "Perfect."

Richard held her hands in his own close to his chest, "You're perfect."

Kori smiled, "You think too highly of me, I'm just an adverage person like you."

Richard pulled her to him, letting go of her hands, and wrapping his arms around her, "I'm allowed to think highly of you, I'm your husband."

Kori snuggled her head into his chest, "Mmm I know."

Richard let go of her, taking her hand, he lead her into the living room and grabbed the box the corsage was in. Kori smiled at him as he placed the corsage around her wrist, the flowers were two yellow roses and one white rose with many silver ribbons all through it. "Now we're perfect together."

Kori smild brightly, taking her arm in his own, "Yes we are." Hearing a knock on the door, Kori walked over to the door, and opened it, "Hey Rach, hey Gar."

Rachel smiled, giving Kori a hug, "Hey Kor." Rachel's dress was deep pruple and strapless, going just past her knees, and form fitting. Her hair was straightened, falling to her shoulders, and her makeup was smoky, smiliar to how Kori's was done. Garfield and Richard both wore black tux's with white button up shirts and black dress shoes.

"Its photo time!" Said Garfield, waving the digital camera infront of their faces.

"Great..." Muttered Richard.

Kori wrapped an arm over Richard's shoulders, "Aww come on Richy it'll be fun!"

"Never call me that again."

Kori giggled, "Aww alright, now come on Richard, lets go do pictures!"

The four of them walked into the living room infront of the fire place, which is where they decided they'd take the group and couple pictures. Garfield put the camera on the tripod as Kori and Richard walked infront of the fire place. Wrapping his arms around Kori's waist from behind, Richard pulled her back close to his chest as they faced the camera while Kori put her hands atop Richard's. Smiling at the camera, they heard the click and stopped smiling, walking over to go see the picture. "I like that picture." Said Richard, peering over Kori's shoulder.

Kori smiled to herself, "Me too."

Garfield and Rachel posed the same way as Richard and Kori had, letting Kori man the camera this time. When it was time for the group picture, Garfield and Rachel remained in the same pose while Kori and Richard stood across from them in the same pose while the timer counted down. As the four of them smiled, the flash went off, signaling that the picture had been taken. As Garfield showed them the picture, Kori laughed, "We're the fantastic four."

The other three chuckled, "You're right." Said Rachel as she and Kori walked infront of the tv so Gar could take the random picure's he'd been wanting to take.

For the next thirty minutes the four of them took random picture's until they had to leave for the dinner. As Garfield and Rachel walked out to their car, Richard stopped Kori in the hallway infront of the door, "Kor..."

Kori looked up at him, "Yes?"

Richard tucked a peice of loose hair behind her ear, "You look beautiful tonight."

Kori smiled, "Thank you, and you look rather hansome tonight."

Richard chuckled, "Thanks."

Leaning down, Richard kissed her lips softy, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped one arm around his neck while the other rested on his cheek. Not hearing the front door open, Kori's tongue had made its way into Richard's mouth as he pulled her closer to him as her parents walked in. Lynn and Mark almost had a heart attack as they stood there watching their daughter in a passionate kiss with Richard Grayson.

As Lynn cleared her throat, Kori and Richard pulled away with fear in their eyes, "Mom, Dad?"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Woo Woo! I had to end that chapter like that, I just had to. Well once again thanks so much for all your reviews, and as always please review! I've realized that this story is going to be really long because of what I want to happen so either I'll put it all in this one story or I'll write a sequal. Well look for the next chapter soon!**

**Mucho Amor!**

**ALY**


	12. Forever In Your Arms

**A/N:Glad you all liked the last chapter, yea I know, that cliffy was way evil. I LOVED IT! BWHAHA...umm...sorry. Well...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the songs in this fic.**

**Chapter 11-Forever In Your Arms**

**---------------------------**

Kori and Richard stood infront of her parents, scared out of their witts, "Wha-What are you doing home?" Asked Kori, her arm still wrapped around Richard's neck while his arms were still wrapped around her waist.

Lynn stared at the two teenagers infront of her, not able to grasp the fact that her youngest daughter was in the arms of Richard Grayson, and not complaining one bit. Crossing her arms, she finally managed to speak, "What do you mean what am I doing home? I don't believe that's the issue right now, what are you doing with Richard Grayson?"

Kori looked at Richard, who looked down at her, "No more lies." said the two at the same time, looking back at Kori's parents.

"Can we talk about this after formal?" Asked Kori, clutching onto Richard's shirt as he held her close.

"No, we're going to talk about this now." Said Mark, pulling out his cell phone.

Lynn looked at the two of them, "Mark, let them go to their winter formal and have a good time, we'll worry about this afterwards."

Kori gave her mother a smile as Richard lead her out the door, his left hand holding her right hand. Lynn smiled at the two slightly as they walked out the door, but frowning as something on Kori's left ring finger caught her eye, a golden wedding band.

------------------------

Kori grumbled as she sat down at one of the tables at the winter formal, "Did you see how pissed they were? I mean we are so dead tonight."

Richard massaged her shoulders gently, "Aww Kor, its ok, we'll be ok I promise."

Kori looked up from him, smiling slightly, "I hope you're right."

Richard smiled as he leaned down and kissed her softly, "You wanna dance?"

Kori stood up, taking his hand in her own, "I'd love to."

Richard's smiled widened as he lead her onto the dance floor as _I'll Be_ began to play. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Kori wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest, "I love this song." Whispered Kori.

_'The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth'_

Richard rested his head on her shoulder nuzzling her neck with his nose, "I love this song too."

_'Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above'_

Kori smiled, "No more lies, and no more worries right?"

_'I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life'_

Richard pulled her closer as they continued to sway back and forth, "No more lies and no more worries, I promise."

_'Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead_

Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above'

Xavier watched the couple from his position on the dance floor while he swayed back and forth with Kitten, her snuggling herself closer into his chest.

_'I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said'

Kori looked up at Richard, "I know we're going to be ok, you're my forever." Richard smiled down at her, his face inching closer to her own, "God and the way you look at me." Feeling Richard's lips on her own, she smiled as she kissed him back.

_'I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll be better when i'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of you life

The greatest fan of your life'

As the song ended, Richard continued to hold Kori close, even though _Summer Love_ began blasting through the speakers, "I love you Kori."

Kori looked into Richard's sapphire eyes, "I love you too Richard."

Looking over, the couple spotted Rachel and Garfield making their way towards them, "Hey guys."

Richard and Kori smiled, "Hey." Said Richard, loosening his grip on Kori, but holding her close to him still.

Rachel smiled, "So we saw your parents come home, how did they take it?"

"Um not very well." Said Kori, looking away from her friends.

"Erm...sorry for bringing it up." Said Rachel, feeling bad for what she'd just said.

Kori looked back up, "Oh no, its ok, really it is."

Rachel smiled, "Ok, whatever you say cousin."

"Oh yea, I'm related to you now aren't I?"

Rachel simply nodded as Karen and Tara approached the group, with Victor Stone and Roy Harper following closely behind them. "Hey Rich, Kor, Gar, Rach, how are you guys?" Asked Tara, Roy's arm around her shoulders.

"Good." Replied the four of them while Roy stared at Kori, he obviously hadn't gotten the memo yet about Richard and Kori being together.

_'The summer's over for the both of us  
But that doesn't mean we should give up on love  
You're the one I've been thinking of  
And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one'_

Xavier also decided that he too should make his way over to the group, smiling to himself as he did so, "So Anders does your parents know about you being here with Grayson."

Kori rolled her emerald eyes, "Yes Xavier they do know, and the last name's not Anders."

_'I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)  
'Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)'_

"What do you mean your last name isn't Anders?"

Kori smiled deviously as she took Richard's hand in her own, leading him off the dance floor. Turning her head towards the group, her devious smile remained, "Its Grayson."

----------------------

After having their picture taken infront of the backdrop, Richard lead Kori back towards the cafeteria where the dance was being held, "So how do you feel about telling all our friends that we're married?"

Kori swallowed, "Um...I'm not too sure, that was just a spur of the moment thing, I think."

Richard laughed, wrapping his arms around her as they walked, "Aww it'll be fine."

_'Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion is nothing new  
You say go slow; I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds'_

As they made their way back onto the dance floor, the two of them began to dance alone in a the huge group of students. Richard laced his fingers through Kori's as they danced, letting each other pull back slightly, then be pulled back in.

_'If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you; I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

Time after time  
Time after time'

Kori laughed as Richard spun her out, then spun her back to him, wrapping his arms around her as she leaned her head back and rested it on his chest.

_'Sometimes you picture me I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me I can't hear just what you've said  
You say go slow; I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds'_

By now all their friends had made their way over to the couple and we dancing in their own little group in the middle of the huge crowd of students. Kori noticed that Xavier had still been watching her, but blew it off, because tonight was her night to be dancing with her husband, no one getting in their way.

"You alright Kor?" Asked Richard as he leaned down to rest his head on her shoulder.

"Yea I'm fine, are you?"

Richard lifted his head off her shoulder, "I'm not feeling too well, I'm going to go sit down."

_'If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you; I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

Time after time  
Time after time'

"I'll go with you." Said Kori, taking Richard's hand in her own.

"No, you stay and have fun, I'll be fine."

Kori shook her head, "Too bad, I'm comming with you."

_'After my picture fades and darkness has turned to gray  
Watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm ok  
But you say go slow; I fall behind  
The drum beats out of time'_

Richard decided he shouldn't argue with her, and lead the two of them off the dance floor. As Richard approached their table, Babs Gordon walked over to the couple, "Hey Richard, wanna dance?"

Richard shook his head, "No thanks, I'm not feeling too well."

Kori rubbed Richard's shoulder gently, trying to help him feel a little better while wondering what was wrong with him.

_'If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you; I'll be waiting  
Time after time'_

Babs frowned, "Aww would you like me to stay and help you feel better."

Kori's jaw clenched together as she glared at Babs, who did this bitch think she was anyways? Did she not get the memo either? Richard noticed Kori's frustration, and placed his left hand atop her right hand, "Nah, I have someone who can already do that."

Babs was really confused now, that was until she saw the wedding ring on Richard's finger, "OH MY GOD YOU'RE MARRIED!?!?!?!?"

_'If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
(I'll always be waiting)  
Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time'_

Richard and Kori hadn't expected her to yell it so loud, and they really hadn't expected the rest of the student body to really care, but obviously they were wrong. "Um..." was all Richard and Kori could say, but thankfully for them the rest of the student body went back to what they'd just been doing.

Kori laughed as Babs walked away, while _The Take Over, The Breaks Over _blasted through the speakers, "Oh my God, that was so funny."

"How do you find that funny?" Asked Richard as Kori handed him a cup of punch.

"Because she totally freaked out and then just left." Said Kori, taking a sip of her own punch.

"Hey the punch isn't spiked yet."

"Yet is the key word."

Richard laughed at Kori's comment as he pulled her onto his lap, "So married girl, are you having fun?"

Kori stifled a giggle as she sipped her punch, "Yes, and how about you married boy? You having fun too?"

"I always have fun as long as I'm with you." Said Richard, his lips capturing her own.

Kori smiled as she kissed him back, "God I love you so much..."

"I love you so much more than you know Kori." said Richard, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip playfully.

"Get a room." Said Xavier as he passed the two of them, trying to blow off some steam.

Kori and Richard laughed as Kori stood up, "You feel like dancing any more?"

Richard shook his head, "Nah, I was thinking that we could go home."

Kori smiled, "I'd like that." Of course, she'd forgotten that her parents were waiting for the two of them when they got back.

------------------------

Pulling into Kori's driveway, the two of them got out, and walked towards the door then into the house. As she stepped into the house, Kori remembered that she and Richard were to have a talk with her parents about all this tonight, "Dammit."

Walking into the living room, Kori and Richard saw Lynn, Mark and Bruce all sitting down, talking with each other, actually getting along. Looking up, Lynn saw Kori and Richard, "Kori, Richard, please take a seat."

Kori and Richard did as they were told, taking a seat on the couch across from Lynn and Mark, it was time to face the music.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok, so that chapter wasn't too great, but I really wanted to have it up by tonight cause I wont get to work on any stories this weekend cause I'm going to a concert all day Saturday and my older sister graduates on Sunday. PARTY. Well please Review! I'll update soon!**

**MUCHO AMOR**

**ALY**


	13. If You Fall I Will Catch You

**A/N:Dun dun dun, its time for them to face the music! Glad you all liked the last chapter, I was a little worried about it, but now I'm wondering what I'm going to do with this chapter too. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer:Don't own Teen Titans, and unfortunatly I never will. That kind of sucks...**

**Chapter 12-If You Fall I Will Catch You**

**---------------------**

As Kori and Richard stared at Kori's parents and Bruce, too many thoughts were rushing through their minds, would they be forced to divorce? Would their parents be ok with this? Did they even know they were married? Lynn finally spoke up, breaking the scilence, "Kori...what were you and Richard doing together?"

Kori sighed, "The truth is mom, me and Richard have been together a long time. When we first met at the New Years Party five years ago, we talked a little bit, and as years went on we got to know each other better, and at the start of this year we were officially together." Richard's hand had found its way into Kori's as they stared at the three adults.

Bruce noticed a ring on Richard's left ring finger, then noticed the matching one on Kori's left ring finger, "YOU TWO GOT MARRIED!?!?!?"

"Um..."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?!?" Yelled Mark, who was now standing up along with Bruce.

"Mark, Bruce, calm down, let them explain." Said Lynn.

After Bruce and Mark had sat down, Kori and Richard sighed before telling them what had happened, "Ok, so here's what happened, Kori and I started seeing each other after she moved here, knowing that we couldn't be together but still we didn't care. Well after going out for about two weeks I asked her to marry me, I'd been with her before, and I knew we could make things work. I know I'm a rash person, but we did what was best for us." Said Richard, staring at Kori's parents, then at Bruce.

Bruce stared at them, "So you just decided to get married? Richard are you aware that you have ruined your life now?"

"And you too Korina, I can't believe you, going off and getting married, especially to Richard Grayson! Why not that Xavier Redd fellow? He seems like a nice young man." Said Mark, shaking his head.

"Are you implying that Richard is not good enough to be with me? Because Xavier Redd is the last person I'd want to be with, he's quite the player." Said Kori, leaning back in her seat as she stared at her parents.

"Honey of course we're not, we just want to know if this is really what you want." Said Lynn, giving her husband and Bruce the 'Play nice' look.

Kori and Richard smiled, "Thanks, and this is what I want." Said Kori, turning to Richard, "This is what we want."

"Then I'm guessing you two will be moving out and into your own place." Said Bruce, leaning back in his chair.

Richard nodded, "Yes, we'll be fine, we're quite capable of living on our own."

Lynn looked at them, "You're sure? I mean we can give you some money to start off with..."

Kori nodded, "That'd be nice mom, thank you."

"What do you mean give them money? They're married they can handle themselves." Said Mark.

"Mark, knock it off." Said Lynn. Turning to Kori and Richard, she pulled out five hundred dollars from her purse, "That should start you off for now, but thats all and I expect you Korina to be out in the morning."

Kori nodded, "Yes mother, I'll be out in the morning."

Lynn nodded, and dismissed the two of them, letting Kori go pack her things. Richard followed Kori up the steps, "Are you going to be ok?"

Kori nodded, "Yea I'll be fine." Looking back at Richard, she took his hand in her own as they walked into her room to pack her things.

--------------------

The next afternoon, Kori and Richard stood infront of the new apartment that they'd bought that morning, "Wow, this is actually really nice, but you do know we have to get jobs and stuff because the rent is not going to pay for itself." Said Kori, taking her suitcases inside.

"Yea I know." Said Richard, following her inside with his own stuff.

Kori turned around to Richard as they entered their already furnished apartment, "Richard what are we doing? We're only in high school, we don't know how to maintain a life without our parents, we've always had whatever we wanted and now we have to do it all on our own."

Richard put his stuff down as he saw her break down in tears, "Kor don't cry." Walking over to her, he put his hands on her shoulders, "Everything will be ok I promise."

Burying her head in his chest she began to sob, "Everythings just so confusing right now."

Richard held her close, rocking them back and forth, "It'll be ok Kori, I promise."

Kori nodded, "I hope you're right."

Kissing the top of her head, Richard let go of her and began to unpack their things. Kori began to do the same, she loved the already furnished apartment it had everything they'd need except for their food which was on their to do list today. "Ok so do you have any idea what you're going to do, I mean job wise." Said Richard, hooking up his Playstation 2 to the tv.

"Actually I applied for a job down at the local cafe a few days ago, I start tomorrow." Said Kori, hanging up her and Richard's clothes in their closet.

Richard looked up at her, "Thats great Kor! Now all I have to do is get a job myself."

Kori chuckled, "Yea thats true." Plugging in the stereo, Kori put in a cd and hit play, "So Richard you think you can give your wife a dance?"

Richard smiled as _I'll Be_ by _Edwin McCain_ began to fill the apartment, "Gladly."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Kori wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him pull her closer to him, "My God I'm so in love with you." Said Kori, resting her head on Richard's shoulder.

Richard looked down at her, "Kor I don't think I could live without you, you're my everything."

Kori smiled as he leaned down and kissed her softly, "Same for me, I mean if I didn't have you I would be incomplete."

Richard smiled as they continued to sway back and forth, "What do you think will happen?"

"I'm not really sure..."

Burying his face in her hair, he kissed her neck softly, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses as his lips searched for her own. Kori nipped at his lips as he kissed her softly, causing him to pick her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. "Richard we really need to finish unpacking..."

"Five more minutes..." Said Richard in between kisses as he layed Kori down on the couch.

Kori chuckled as Richard began to nip at her neck playfully as his hands slid up her shirt, "You always know how to get your way dont you?" Kori whispered seductivly as Richard pulled her shirt over her head.

"Always have..."

------------------------------

Waking up the next morning, Kori realized that she and Richard were still on the couch, and that they were going to be late for school if they didn't get up. Rolling off the couch, Kori escaped into the bathroom to get a shower. Noticing the temperature had dropped, Richard opened his eyes to see that Kori wasn't beside him, "Kor?" Hearing the shower running, he relaxed as he got up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. "Ugh its Monday..." Muttered Richard as he walked into the kitchen and sat down on the counter.

"What did you expect it to be? Saturday?"

Turning his head around a smile spread across Richard's face as he saw Kori standing there in her dark blue robe with her hair dripping wet. "Maybe." Said Richard, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her.

Kori snuggled her head into the crook of his neck, smiling to herself, "Come on Richard we'll be late if we don't get moving."

"Haven't I heard this before?" Asked Richard, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"Yes now lets go." Kori released herself from him, and escaped into the bedroom to get ready while Richard made his way into the bathroom.

Standing in the closet Kori examined her clothes, "What in the world should I wear?" As she began flipping through her clothes, she finally decided on a white cashmere sweater, skinny leg jeans and knee high black boots. As she sat on the bed zipping up her boots, Richard came out of the bathroom buttoning his white long sleeve shirt, leaving the top three buttons on buttoned. Looking up at him Kori smiled, "Well hey hansome, you sure must have some pretty little girl wrapped around your finger."

Richard laughed as he picked her up bridal style, and spun her around, "Well you certainly are wrapped around my finger."

Kori laughed as she wrapped one arm around his neck, "You always know just what to say don't you?"

Richard smirked as he sat her down, "Not always, but I try my best."

Kori smirked as she pulled away from him, and went to do her hair, "Yea yea."

Rolling his eyes playfully, Richard began to put his tennis shoes on as he watched Kori straighten her hair. "Why do girls do that?"

Kori turned to him while she straightened her hair, "Do what?"

"Make their hair straight."

Kori shrugged, "So our hair looks nice and straight. Not everyone likes the way their hair is, so why not straighten it?"

Richard shook his head, "You women are crazy."

Kori laughed as she unplugged the straightener and ran a brush through her hair, "We may be crazy, but there are these people called men that we like to impress."

"Who said we were never impressed before?" Asked Richard, watching her apply black eyeliner.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kori placed her eyeliner back in her makeup bag, "You all just act different when we look nice." Walking out of the bathroom, she smiled up at him, "So you ready?"

Richard picked up his bookbag while Kori picked up her's, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Kori laughed, taking his hand in her own, "Its just school."

---------------------------

Entering the doors of Gotham High, Kori rubbed her hands over her arms, "I hate winter."

Richard laughed as he put an arm around her shoulders, "You and everyone else here hates it."

Kori giggled as she snuggled into Richard's side as they walked through the main hall of their high school, "Can you believe that our whole school know's we're married? Well I mean just about the whole school?"

Richard smirked, "Yea, that one's going to come back around and bite us in the ass."

"How so?"

"Just trust me in some way it will."

Kori shrugged as she walked down the hallway her locker was located in, "Whatever you say."

"Whats this? Gotham High's perfect couple having a fight already?"

Groaning to themselves, Kori and Richard turned around to the voice of the person they despised the most, Kitten Moth. "We're not fighting Kitten we're having a discussion." Said Kori, grabbing her books, then shutting her locker.

"Right, a discussion that involved you two arguing? Honestly how long do you two really think this marriage will last? Richard's a notorious playboy, and well Kori we know that once you're pregnant Richard won't want anything to do with you." Turning on her heel, she walked away, leaving Kori and Richard alone.

Shaking her head Kori walked away, with Richard right behind her, "Kor you don't believe those things that she just said do you?"

Kori turned to face Richard, "I'm not sure what to believe right now Richard."

Richard watched her storm off down the hallway, and shook his head, "Women..."

"What about them?" Asked Roy Harper as he joined Richard in the hall.

Richard turned to Roy, "They're really confusing thats what."

Roy laughed, "Hey you're the one that got married."

Richard rolled his eyes, "Yea and if I see you making those eyes at my wife again, you'll be blind."

Fear had struck Roy Harper as he watched Richard walk away and chase after his wife. Sighing to himself, Richard shook his head, "What the hell is my problem?"

"I believe your problem is that you're not used to me being all moody."

Turning around a smile spread across Richard's face, "Aww its alright, you're entitled to being moody sometimes."

Kori walked into Richard's open arms, and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry I was just really pissed at Kitten. I still am, but I'll get over it...eventually."

Richard stiffled a laugh as he took Kori's hand in his own and lead her down the hallway, "Just to let you know I'd never leave you."

"Sure you wouldn't, you are quite the notorious playboy after all."

"And whats that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I know about your past and how you can't keep it in your pants."

Richard stopped, and turned to her, "Are you implying that I'm cheating on you?"

Kori placed her hands on her hips, "I never said that Richard, I'm just saying that you have slept with a lot of other women, and you never know you may get bored with me."

Richard was becomming slightly angry as he crossed his arms over his chest, "How can you even say that Kori? I'm married to you! Why would I ever do that to you?"

Kori looked away knowing that she'd chosen the wrong things to say, "Richard..."

Richard shook his head as he walked down the hallway, leaving Kori standing alone in the middle of the hallway with tears rolling down her face.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So I'm really about this chapter and how long its taken me to write. I'm also really sorry that it sucked and is really short. I've been so busy, I've got finals next week, and then I'm done! I'll be a big bad sophomore, look out you freshman, some of you have gotten on my bad side bwhaha.**

**ummm...sorry about that**

**As always please review! I'll update as soon as I can, and I'll be working on my other stories!**

**Mucho Amor**

**Aly**


	14. Its What You Do To Me

**A/N:I think I updated this story last week, I think...yea on Friday. HEY I UPDATED IN LESS THAN A WEEK ITS A MIRACLE! Uh sorry for that... Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciated them and I'm glad you guys still want to read this even though I've been really stuck and have had no idea what to write.**

**Disclaimer:If I owned them I wouldn't be writing this and I wouldn't be stuck bored on summer break**

**Chapter 13-Its What You Do To Me**

**------------------------**

"Korina And-I mean Korina Grayson you better eat your damn lunch and stop your blubbering about your husband being an ass this morning."

Kori looked up from her salad that she was currently just pushing around with her fork to stare at her best friend, "Rach I'm telling you this whole him being pissed off at me thing was my fault, I said something I shouldn't have, and now he's all pissy."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Kori you better listen to me and listen to me good, Richard is a dumbass who takes things the wrong wall all the time, and obviously today was another one of those times."

Slumping down in her chair, Kori crossed her arms as she stared at her salad, "Damn you Kitten, this is all your damn fault."

"Whats her problem?" Asked Karen as she sat down across from Kori.

"She and Richard had a fight this morning."

"Ouch, thats harsh, especially when you two are married and half the school thinks that it will never work out."

"Karen shut up."

Karen glared at Rachel slightly, then turned to her fries, "So Valentines Day is in a few days, what are you guys doing?"

Rachel slapped Karen in the back of the head, then turned to Kori, "Listen Kor, I'm sure everything will work out with you and Richard, I mean he's the one who asked you to marry him. If he wasn't sure that this whole thing would work out, then he wouldn't have asked you."

Kori continued to poke at her salad as she listened to Rachel, "I know, but Kitten made a good point today. What if I end up pregnant? Richard probably won't want anything to do with me then."

"Listen girl, I've know Richard since elementary school, he may be a playboy, but he's also a real sweetheart. I know for a fact that he would never leave you in a time when you needed him the most, like when you're pregnant. And who said you'd end up pregnant in high school anyways? It could be five months, it could be five years before you get pregnant, so don't let that bitch Kitten hurt yours and Richard's relationship." Karen smiled at her statement, "I give good advice."

Rachel and Kori giggled, then turned to the ebony haired man that sat beside Kori, "Hey Kor..."

Kori smiled slightly at Richard, "Hey..."

Richard took a bite of his fries as he watched Kori poke at her salad, just staring it down, "Kori, we need to talk."

Looking up at him, she sighed, "Yea I figured that was comming..."

"Its not like that Kori, I don't want to leave you, I love you so much, and I'd never cheat on you. What you said this morning really hurt though Kori, but I know its true as much as you do, yes I'm a notorious playboy, but you didn't have to take it as far as you did."

Kori felt bad now, worse than she had before, "Sorry that I'm not perfect." Pushing away from the table, she picked up her salad and threw it away in the trash can before heading out into the hallway.

Rachel looked over at Richard, "Way to go D_ick_."

Richard glared at his cousin, "Don't call me that Rach."

Karen rolled her eyes, "Listen here Richard, if you two are going to make this marriage work, you can't get pissed at her for every little thing she does wrong. You two are going to end up taking the name calling and stuff like that a little too far, but you can't be pissed about it forever."

"I'm not mad at her, I just wanted her to know that she'd taken things a little too far."

Rachel shook her head, "You've taken things a little too far before too Richard and no one's ever called you out on it. She's only sixteen, we're all seventeen, yea thats no excuse, but she's your wife. She's not going to be perfect, and neither are you, so just get past this whole little thing that went down earlier and do whatever it is that you two do to make up."

A mischevious grin spread across Richard's face, causing Karen and Rachel to look away, "Ok Richard, we kinda figured that you two did that when you made up..." Said Karen, still looking away.

Richard laughed, "You two are funny..." Looking up, he saw Kori walking back towards the table with a happy smile on her face. As she sat down beside Richard, the smile was still plastered on her face, "Well you're really happy, whats the good news?"

Kori turned to Richard, "Well I went to see my guidance councelor, and she said that I had enough credits to graduate a year early, so next year I'll be in classes with you guys since my old school was pretty much a year ahead of you guys anyways and I'm relearning stuff I already know."

Rachel smiled, "Thats awsome Kor! Now me and all my best friends can graduate together."

Karen clapped her hands, "Thats great! I agree with Rachel, now all of us can graduate together."

Kori turned to Richard, "So what do you think?"

Richard's smile widened as he leaned down and kissed her softly, "I think its wonderful that I can graduate with my wife."

Kori smiled as she kissed him back, "I'm gald you feel that way."

"Ok stop it right now." Said Karen, pretending that she was gagging as Victor Stone made his way towards the table.

"Ok so what did I miss now?" Asked Victor.

Rachel spoke up before anyone else could, "Kori and Richard had a fight this morning, Kori was sad so we consaulted her. Richard came to lunch, acted like an ass, Kori left, went to her guidance councelor and was told she could graduate a year early with us. Now Richard and Kori are making out at the lunch table, thats all you missed."

"Oh and you forgot the part about them having makeup sex when they got home." Added Karen.

Kori and Richard blushed as they suddenly found the table very interesting to look at. "Gee thanks Karen..." Muttered Richard, his hand finding Kori's.

Not able to contain his laughter, Victor cracked up, "You guys are so predictable..."

"Shut up Vic." Said Richard, glaring slightly at one of his best friends.

"Aww come on Richard you know I was just picking on you and Kori, you two are so easy to pick on."

Kori turned to Rachel, "So where's Gar at today?"

Rachel looked up from her lunch, "He's at home sick or something like that."

Karen noticed a poster hanging on the wall, and squinted to see it, "Talent show auditions next week." Turning to Kori and Rachel she smiled, "We should do something in the talent show!"

Kori and Rachel both rose a brow, "Um...no."

"Aw come on you guys! Kori I know you better do it, you're an awsome singer! And Rachel I've heard you sing too, you're really good too. PLEASE GUYS!"

Kori and Rachel looked at each other, then back to Karen who was begging, "Well I guess I'll go for it." Said Kori, looking over at Richard, then at Rachel, "Rach come on please! If we get Tara it'll be so awsome!"

Rachel sighed, "If you get Tara to do it, then I'll do it. I bet you wont get her to join though, she doesnt do stuff like that."

-----------------------

Standing in Karen's basement, Rachel groaned, "Tara why did you have to agree to this?"

Tara smiled, "Because this is a great opportunity!"

"What did they bribe you with?"

"They said they'd take me shopping all day tomorrow and Karen was buying." Slapping a hand over her own mouth, she stared at Kori and Karen who just shook theirs heads in disappointment.

Rachel concealed her laughter, "Ok so what are we doing for the talent show?"

Kori grabbed a brush off a stool and turned to her friends, "We can do Spice Girls."

"HELL NO!"

Kori giggled at her friends' reactions, then thought about a song that required four girls to sing, then it dawned on her. "We can do _Lady Marmalade_!" Bringing the brush up the her mouth like a microphone, Kori began to sing a part of the song, even though her friends were shocked at her suggestion.

"_Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more_"

The other three girls laughed as Kori swayed her hips and tried to act sexy as she sang that verse, "Wow, you dirty girl, I think that you will have to have that verse." Said Karen, trying to conceal her laughter.

Kori bowed as she walked over to her friends, "I think I should sing that part too! Tara, you should take the part of Mya, Rachel, you can take the part of Pink, Karen can have Lil' Kim and I'll take Christina."

Tara crossed her arms over her chest, "Why do you get to be Christina?"

Karen rolled her eyes, "Because she sings the part Kori just sang, duh."

"Oh..." Said Tara, now slightly embarassed.

Kori looked at the time, "Oh shit! I've got to go, I'm going to be late for work! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Running up the steps, Kori grabbed her bag as she walked outside. There was no way she'd make it there in time, unless she ran in her high heeled boots, ha yea, like that was going to happen. Getting out her cellphone, she dialed Richards number, "Please pick up..."

"Hello?"

"RICHARD!"

"Kor? Whats wrong? Are you ok?"

Kori stifled a giggle, "Yea, I just need a ride to work, that is if you're not busy..."

"No, I'll be right there. Where are you at though?"

"Um I'm at the end of Karen's street, so can you please hurry?" Begged Kori, rubbing her arms with her free hand.

Richard climbed into the car and pulled out of the driveway, "I'll be right there."

--------------------

"Anything else for you today sir?" Asked Kori as she wrote down a customers order about a month later.

"No thank you miss."

Kori smiled as she walked behind the counter and handed the owner of the cafe the order since she made all the food herself. Grabbing another order, she walked over to the table, and handed the group of boys their food, "Here you go, anything else?"

"Yea a date with you." Said the boy with long red hair who was rather round.

Kori rolled her eyes, "I don't think so."

"Aw come on why not?"

"Because she's my wife."

The table of boys turned their heads towards the voice, their eyes widening as they did so, "Ri-Richard Grayson?"

Richard smirked as he walked over to Kori and pulled her into a soft passionate kiss, "The one and only."

Kori smiled at Richard as they pulled away, "Thanks."

Richard rubbed her back gently, "Its not a problem, is it almost time for you to get off? Its almost eight o'clock."

Kori nodded, "Yea I just have to finish taking care of two more tables, then I'll be able to go home. Aren't you so happy that its the weekend though?"

Richard chuckled, "Yes I am, and I get to spend it all with you."

Kori groaned, "Sorry Richard, but I'm working tomorrow all day to make some extra money. I'm sorry, its just that we really need the money."

Richard nodded in understanding, and kissed the top of her head, "Its ok Kor, I understand. I'll see if I can pick up an extra shift at the garage to earn some extra money too."

Kori smiled, "Thanks." Looking at the clock, she patted him on the chest, and smiled at him, "I better get back to work before I get fired."

Richard laughed as he kissed her softly on the lips, "Alright, I'll be waiting for you." Turning to the table of boys, he glared at him, "If I hear any of you making any comments about my wife like that again you'll wish you hadn't."

Kori chuckled as she went to pick up an order and hand it to a couple who's order she'd taken a few minutes ago. Richard stood there watching her, smiling to himself as he did so, how did he end up with a sweet and caring girl like her? She was everything he wasn't, sweet and caring while he was overprotective and rough around the edges. Kori looked up at Richard, smiling at him as she rang up an order.

About twenty minutes later, Kori walked back over to Richard, her apron in her hands, "Alright, you ready to go?"

Richard nodded and opened the door for them both as they stepped outside, "I've been doing some thinking."

Kori rose a brow, "Like what?"

"Like how you're so sweet and caring, yet I'm overprotective and rough around the edges. We're just so different and I wonder how in the world you fell in love with me."

Kori giggled, "Well you know what they say, opposites attract, besides you're romantic and stuff and its ok to be overprotective. God knows if you weren't we'd be having some serious issues, I mean more than we already are having."

"We're not having issues, we're married, we're going to have spats and stuff."

"Yea I know," said Kori, getting in the car as Richard did the same.

The ride home was quiet except for _Hey There Delilah_ playing on the radio, and filling the car as Kori and Richard stared ahead at the road. Kori sighed as she rested her head against the window, causing Richard to worry slightly, "Kor are you ok?"

Kori looked over at Richard, and smiled, "Yea I'm ok, I just have a slight headache and I'm really tired. I just want to go home and go to sleep."

Richard nodded in understanding as he pulled into the driveway and got out. Running to Kori's side after she got out of the car, he swept her up in his arms bridal style, and smiled, "Lets go inside and I'll make you some tea."

Kori nodded as she rested her head against his chest while he carried her inside the apartment. Unlocking the door, Richard stepped inside and sat Kori down on the ground, "Thanks." Whispered Kori, wrapping her arms around Richard's neck.

Richard wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, "Baby girl, go get your pajamas on and I'll get you your tea."

Kori did as she was told and changed into pink flannel pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. Laying down on the bed, she smiled to herself, "I'll just lay down for a few minutes..."

Richard had finished making Kori's tea and heard silence in the bedroom, that couldn't be good. Walking into their room with her tea in his hand, he opened the door and smiled as he saw her sprawled out over the bed asleep. Walking over to her, he placed her tea on the bedside table and removed his shirt before picking her up and placing her the right way. Covering her up with their white down comforter, Richard crawled into bed beside her and felt her roll over to him, wraping her arms around him as she did so. Wrapping his arms around her small frame, Richard kissed her forehead as he began to drift to sleep, "Goodnight my love."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Psh, I suck at endings unless they're cliffhangers. Ok well I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update this summer seeing as how I do have to take driving classes, EEP! I also have to babysitt and I do tend to hang out with friends and go outside and a bunch of other stuff in the summer. I'll TRY to update atleast once a week, it may be more or less but I'm going to try. I'm not sure when, but after I finish my stories I might stop writing on here, but I may not, you never know about me. **

**Well please review and I'll update asap!**

**Mucho Amor**

**Aly**


	15. I Don't Regret This Life I Chose For Me

**A/N:Mucho Gracias for the reviews you guys, I loved them! So I'm trying to skip forward to their senior year as quickly as I can without missing too much because their senior year is what I really want to write, because it'll be the best yet.**

**Disclaimer:I'm going to try to make this chapter funny**

**Chapter 14-I Don't Regret This Life I Chose For Me**

**----------------------**

Two months flew by, and before Kori knew it, it was the middle of May, which meant prom was just around the corner. Sitting on the couch as she looked through prom magazines, since she had the day off, she tried to decide the kind of dress she wanted. Poofy or not so poofy. Poofy. As she continued to flip through the magazine, Richard came in from playing basketball, Gar, Victor and Wally following him. Looking up at the four boys as they made their way to the fridge and got some propel, Kori rose a brow, trying to conceal her laughter. Obviously they hadn't noticed her yet.

"Richard, dude, did you see that chick checking you out?" Asked Wally, taking a sip of his propel.

"Yea, she was hot." Said Richard, taking a sip of his own drink.

Kori rose a brow as she watched the boys, not wanting to miss this conversation.

"Dude, you already have a hot woman to come home to every night." Said Garfield, shaking his head.

"Just because he's married doesn't mean he can't look." Said Victor.

"He can look but can't touch." Said Wally, looking down at one of the prom magazine's Kori had left on the bar. "So you're taking Kori to prom?"

"Duh, she's my wife of course I'm going to take her. I'm not going to let some other idiot at our school touch her."

Kori smiled, aww how sweet he was protecting her from the other idiots at school.

Victor nodded, "Besides I'm sure she wouldn't go if someone else other than you asked her. Are you going to ask her?"

Richard nodded, "Just because we're married doesn't mean I can't ask her in some romantic way."

"You just wanna get laid." Said Garfield, whose comment got a roar of laughter from Wally and Victor.

Kori smirked as Richard blushed a deep color of red, boy he sure got embarassed easily.

"Oh you so got him there Gar." Said Wally, trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

Victor was slapping the counter top, trying to catch his breath still, "Yea."

Richard looked at the floor, "Guys..."

"Aw its ok Richard, they're just jealous its you and not them."

The four male members in the house got quiet as they turned their head to Kori, who was sitting on the couch in basketball shorts, her Gotham High cheerleading t-shirt from making the team, and her hair pulled up in a ponytail with a smirk on her face. "Kor...how long have you been sitting there?" Asked Richard feeling really embarassed now.

"Oh, the whole time." Said Kori, getting off the couch and walking into the kitchen where the four boys stood.

"Crap..." Muttered Garfield, looking at the counter.

Wally and Victor really didn't know what to say as they stared at the counter rather than looking at Kori, who had a smug look on her face. When it came to standing up for herself or her husband, she sure knew how to do it. "Listen Kori, we're really sorry..." said Wally, finally looking up at her.

Kori shrugged, "What for? You guys didn't say anything mean about me, and by the way Gar, thanks for the compliment."

Gar blushed as he stared at the floor, "Um you're welcome?"

"But Wally and Richard, you two are so dead."

Wally had slowly crept his way towards the door, "Um..."

Kori giggled, "I'm just playing you guys."

The four guys laughed as they walked into the living room and each settled onto the couch. Walking up to Kori, Richard put his hands on her shoulders, "Hey are you ok?"

Kori smiled up at him, "Yes I'm fine."

"I'm sorry about what I said, you know about that girl being hot and all."

Kori placed her hands atop his own, "Richard its ok, it really didn't bug me."

Richard rose a brow, "Really?"

Kori nodded, "And do you want to know why?" Richard nodded as she slid his hands down and around her waist before bringing her hands back up to wrap her arms around his neck. "Because I have you and she doesn't."

"And I love you too much to ever leave you."

Kori smiled wider as his face came closer to her own, "Aw you're so sweet."

Capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, Richard and Kori forgot all about the other three males in the living room watching them. "Yo! Richard! Kori! Quit making out and get your married butts over here!"

Parting from the kiss, Kori chuckled as Richard wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked over to the couch. Sitting down, Richard pulled Kori on his lap as they stared at their friends. "So who are you guys asking to prom?" Asked Kori, leaning back against Richard's shoulder.

Wally watched as Richard rested his chin on her shoulder and smiled, his best girlfriend had finally found a guy she could count on, rather than himself. "I'm going to ask Jenn, I'm not sure how, but I think I'll figure out a good way to ask her."

Kori smiled, "Aww I'm sure you'll find a romantic way to ask her." Turning to Garfield and Victor as Richard wrapped his arms around her waist as he rested his hands on her stomach, she smiled, "And what about you two?"

Victor grinned, "I'm going to ask Karen. I think I'm going to write prom in window paint all over her car and hide somewhere, then when she freaks out I'm going to pop out of nowhere with a bouquet of red roses."

Kori could feel Richard holding her tighter, which made her wonder how he was going to ask her, "Aw thats so sweet Vic, she'll love it." Turning to Gar, a sly smile crossed her face, "And who are you going to ask Gar?"

Garfield leaned back into the couch, "I'm gonna ask Rachel. I'm going to take her to dinner, then we're going to come back to her house, and in her room there will be a big sign on her bed with thousands of rose petals all over her room, and the sign will say 'Rachel will you go to prom with me?'."

"Oh sounds romantic." Said Kori, raising her eyebrows playfully.

This caused a roar of laughter from the males in the room, and a kiss between her neck and shoulder from Richard. Pulling Kori back, Richard rested his chin on her shoulder as he stared at his friends as they tried to control their laughter, "So are you guys psyched for football season this year?"

"You play football?" Asked Kori, looking back at Richard.

Wally nodded, "Yea we all do."

"Oh yea thats right, Richard had said something about it when I'd gone to try out for cheerleading."

"You're going to be a cheerleader?" Asked Gar, grinning from ear to ear.

Kori pointed to her shirt, "Yup."

Victor looked at Richard and laughed, "You're going to be needing to fend the guys off of her since one they're jocks, and two, they're jocks from different schools who don't know you're married."

Richard rubbed her stomach, which caused the other three guys to raise their brows, was there something they weren't telling them? "Well they'll find out soon enough when I kick their asses if they try anything on her."

Gar, being the one who always asked the questions, asked the question that was nagging at all of them, "Dude, is Kori pregnant?"

Kori and Richard rose a brow, "Um no I'm not, why?" Asked Kori, feeling Richard inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"He's stroaking your stomach."

Richard realized what he had been doing and stopped, "Um, sorry Kor..."

Kori shrugged, "It doesn't bother me, its alright."

Wally leaned over to Vic and began whispering to him, "She doesn't care because she really is pregnant." Feeling a pillow hit his head, he looked up at Kori, who was grinning evily, "What the hell was that for?"

"Because I heard what you said you dumbass." Said Kori, another pillow in her hands.

Before she could hit him, Wally had hit her and the two were quickly emerged in a pillow fight. Looking over at Victor, Gar smiled, "My bets are on Wally."

"Mines on Kori." Said Victor, shaking hands with Gar as they watched Wally fall to the ground, but taking Kori with him.

Watching their fight a few minutes longer as they began to tire, Kori hit Wally once more and watched him fall to the ground. Standing over him, one foot on his chest, she rose her arms above her head in victory while Gar hung his head in defeat as he handed twenty bucks to Victor. Walking over to Kori, Richard scooped her up in his arms bridal style, smiling at her, "Nice job, I knew you could take him."

Kori giggled as Gar and Victor pulled Wally to his feet, "Aw it was nothing, that was easy."

Wally shook his head, "This girl can put us all to shame."

Richard chuckled as he held Kori closer as she wrapped one arm around his neck, "You never know about her, she could do some good on the football team."

Kori rose a brow, "Thanks, but I'll pass. I'll stand on the sidelines and cheer for you in my crop top and mini skirt."

"Oh major turn on." Said Richard, leaning down and kissing her softly.

Garfield, Victor and Wally quickly said their goodbyes and left, leaving Kori and Richard in hyseria on the floor. "Wow, that was great." Said Kori, Richard's arms around her waist.

Richard nodded as he captured her lips in a tender kiss, "I wasn't lying."

"I didn't think you were." Said Kori playfully as Richard stood up, scooping her up in his arms bridal style as he walked into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry this chapter was short, but I thought if I added anything else to the chapter that it just wouldn't fit, so I ended it like this, which I thought was sweet. Well tell me what you think and please review!**

**Mucho Amor!**

**Aly**


	16. Can You See What I See?

**Authors note: Ohhh shit...let me just start with this ok?**

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSSSSSOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYY!**

**I HAVE BEEN MAJORLY BUSY AND SIDETRACKED!**

**I babysat all summer, then I had tennis all summer and well spent time with friends. By the time school started I got really busy with homework, friends, boyfriend, homecoming, tennis and a bunch of other stuff. But I'm so sorry...you all deserve an update from me on this one...its my favorite.**

**Disclaimer: Aly is uberly sorry she kept you waiting and will try to make this chapter great**

**Chapter 15-Can you see what I see?**

**--**

"Kori come on we're going to be late!" Called Richard as he stood waiting for Kori at the front door, not wanting to be late for their first day of their senior year.

"I'm comming I'm comming!" Kori called as she walked out of their bedroom, putting in a pair of silver hoop earrings as she slid on a pair of black flip flops.

Richard shook his head, "I swear you women always have to put the 'finishing' touch on everything dont you? I mean you even had to do it to our house." he grumbled with a smirk before taking her hand.

Kori rolled her eyes, "Of course, we're women, its what we do." she said, giving his hand a small squeeze.

Richard smiled as he lead her to the car, making sure she was in first before he got in and headed towards the school. It'd been over six months since he and Kori had gotten married and so far everything had been going good for them, he just hoped it'd stay that way the rest of their senior year. Whether or not it would, he wasnt sure, he had a feeling it probably wouldnt but he pushed it aside, he needed to be positive about things, kind of like the pregnancy test he had found in the bathroom trashcan this morning. He wanted to ask Kori about it, but he knew she'd tell him when she was ready. He should have known it would be comming though, she was on the pill and all but he had never really used a condom when they would have sex, they were married after all so he figured he didnt need to.

"Something on your mind?" Kori asked as she stared up at him with her bright green eyes, her curly aubrun hair framing her tanned face.

Richard stared into her eyes after parking in his parking space at the school, he could get lost in those eyes, they were like a forest, except this was a forest he wanted to be lost in. "Just excited about being a senior finally and my wife getting to share it with me." he said, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing each of her knuckles. "I love you, Kori."

Kori smiled softly as she stared up into Richard's deep blue eyes, "I love you too, Richard."

Richard smiled as he let go of her hand long enough for them to get out and for him to lock the door before he took her hand in his own again. Kori smiled, she had found out she was pregnant that morning and was thrilled, it wasnt that she didnt want to tell Richard, it was just that she worried that maybe he'd leave knowing she was pregnant. She forced herself to not rest her hand on her flat stomach as they walked inside the school, everyone chatting with their friends about their summer. "Kor?"

Startled, Kori looked up at Richard, "Huh?"

"You've just kind of been staring off into space for the past five minutes, is everything ok?" he asked worriedly as he looped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Nodding her head she let out a soft laugh, "Yes, everythings fine. Sorry I just got to thinking..."

"About what?"

Kori shrugged, "Just stuff." Now was definently not the best or the right time to tell him she was pregnant. Turning to him she wrapped both of her arms around his waist and grinned, "C'mon husband, lets go find our friends."

Richard grinned as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her own softly, his hands sprawled across the small of her back, "Alright my love."

Kori grinned as she took his hand again and followed him to where Rachel and Karen were chatting with Gar and Victor, "Hey guys!"

"KORI!" squeeled Karen as she tackled Kori into a hug.

Kori laughed and returned the hug before she tackled Rachel into a hug, "I missed you guys so much!"

"Oh whatever you and Richard were in bed the whole summer." Said Gar with a smirk as he looked at Kori and Richard, only to get smacked upside the head by Richard.

"No, actually we went to the beach this summer, then we went to Spain." said Richard with a grin.

"Doesnt mean you werent in bed the whole time." Gar said with a shrug, only to get smacked upside the head by Richard again. "OW! Ok ok geesh."

Richard smirked then looked back at Kori, his gaze falling to her stomach, their child was growing in there and it scared him to death. What if he wasnt a very good father? What if he and Kori fought too much while raising the child that it tore them apart? He wouldnt let anything tear him and Kori apart though, he would make sure they both had an input on how to raise their child. What about college though? How were they going to raise a child, make payments and pay for college? Everything was suddenly hitting him at once; maybe they werent ready for this. He couldnt leave her though, God no, that was the last thing he ever wanted to do, he would never do it to her. The ringing bell snapped him out of his thoughts as Kori leaned up and kissed him softly, "See you at lunch?" he asked with a grin.

Kori nodded, "Yes sir." she said with a smile before heading to her first period class.

Richard watched her go before making his way towards his own, starting to think things over as he sat down. They were married teenagers, lived on their own, both had part time jobs, would be going to college next year and would have a child by April, that was a month before they'd even graduate. Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair, he would have to talk to Kori about it after school, he couldnt let her keep this from him. Suddenly it hit him why she was hiding it, she was afraid he'd leave, he wouldnt and he had to make damn sure she knew that.

How he was going to though, he wasnt sure.

- - -

As the bell rang to end the day, Kori walked out of her classroom and nearly bumped into Richard, "Hey you."

Richard grinned down at her before he bent down and kissed her softly, "Mmm I've missed you all day baby."

"Me too." Kori muttered against his lips as she captured his in her own again, feeling his arms wrap around her, holding her to him closely.

"Mr and Mrs. Grayson please, not in the halls." said the principal as he passed them.

Kori and Richard chuckled as they parted, "Yes sir."

Kori took Richard's hand in her own as they headed towards the doors, only to hear Karen's voice behind them.

"KORI! HEY WAIT UP!"

Kori turned to face Karen and rose a brow, "Yea?"

"Arent you going to try out for cheerleading?" she asked, raising a brow. "I mean you're one ot the best tumblers I know."

Richard's eyes widened, oh hell no, she was not going to be throwing any type of flips while she was pregnant with his child, he'd be damned. He'd let her know he knew before he let her tumble and risk their childs life.

Kori bit her lower lip, "No, its ok, I mean I dont really want to be a cheerleader."

"What? Oh why not?" asked Karen.

Kori looked up at Richard and sighed, "I really wanted to tell you this later at dinner..." she turned to Karen and gave Richard's hand a soft squeeze, "I cant because-" Kori was cut off as a bullet pierced her chest, sending her to the ground.

"KORI!" Cried Richard, scooping her up into his arms, "Oh god baby, Kori? Kori..." he put his ear to her chest, she still had a heartbeat, good thing that bastard had bad aim and was a few inches to the right of her heart. Holding her to him he took off his jacket and pressed it against her chest, he couldnt lose her, if he lost her he didnt know what he'd do.

He did know if he lost her though, he wouldnt be able to survive.

- - -

**I know I suck, you can all smack me now for making you wait. Life got crazy but I've felt inspired lately, check out my fictionpress though, I have a story I'm writing for that and trust me, it's going to be good. The pen name on there is Alwaysloveyou16.**

**Anyways please review and I'll try to work on another chapter because well, the school year is winding down and I dont really have much to do after school anymore, dont really have homework. Just Candyland time :D**

**...Dont ask about that...**

**Anyways I think I'm going to go work on some other stories so once again please review!**

**Mucho Amor XOXO**

**Aly!**


End file.
